Lluvia SasuHina
by LadyArwenUndomiel1
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor SasuHina, para los que gustan de esta parejita, verán desenvolverse una díficil y confusa relación que intentará llegar a buen puerto.   Espero les agrade es la primer historia que subo aquí.
1. Pasado

Lluvia

Capitulo 1

"Pasado"

¿Como saber cuando uno esta enamorado? Los sentimientos son como aquellas introvertidas frases "ocultas" en un mal guion de películas románticas. Claro que no es así para todo el mundo, hay personas que son vivaces, activas y muy fervorosas para expresar su sentir hacia los demás o bien hacia todo lo que se le cruce.

El amor mueve montañas o es la fe, lo cierto es que ese sentimiento contiene mucho de esto último. Muchas veces, en la vida, requieres de un gran acto de fe para seguir al ser amado, a ese ser que ilumina tú vida y tu corazón, a ese por quien darías la vida, a ese…

Suena tan cursi que muchas veces no creemos ser capaces de sentir e irradiar algo así; creemos que ese nudo en la garganta, esa opresión en el corazón y esas atolondradas mariposas en el estomago, realmente, son un claro y fehaciente signo de que estamos enamorados, pero la pura verdad es que el amor es mucho más que indigestiones, incesantes trabalenguas y monólogos sin sentido. Pero que es, como saber que estoy enamorada, como se que aquello que anida en mi corazón es una ínfima parte de eso tan grande llamado amor.

Reflexiono esta duda mientras la lluvia cae copiosamente sobre mi rostro y mi cabello. No tengo frío ni siento dolor o tal vez todo este enmascarado bajo esta falsa careta que se contiene para no llorar.

¿Y que si lo hiciera? ¿Qué pasaría si llorara por él? ¿Acaso iría al infierno? ¿Sufriría mucho más si no me contengo?

"Las mujeres estamos hechas para sufrir" decía mi madre. "Los hombres jamás te valorarán" decía mi abuela. "Las mujeres son de Venus y los hombres de Marte" reflexionaba una amiga tras leer el renombrado libro. "Tanto las mujeres como los hombres tenemos nuestras mañanas" sentenciaba mi padre. Lo cierto es que todos y nadie tienen razón. Cada cual deberá buscar sus verdades y afirmaciones, nadie puede escribirlas por uno. Es así como se aprende, es así como se crece, como uno llega a la adultez cometiendo prueba y error, aprendiendo, pasando etapas y aprendizajes.

Me paro de aquella improvisada banca que halle junto a un árbol. El cielo enrarecido y turbulento azota el follaje y los corazones de los habitantes de la ciudad. Pero aún así no logra ese mismo efecto en mi ¿Será que mi corazón ya ha sido flagelado?

Algo cruje en mi pecho. Si no percibiera el agonizante latir de mi corazón diría que el mismo se ha desquebrajado. Pero aún estoy viva, aún percibo este intenso nubarrón.

Transito con lentitud por el verde y abnegado sendero, recuerdo floreciente de un bello atardecer. El agua cae copiosamente. Los ensordecedores truenos y brillantes relámpagos ocultan ahora mi bagaje melancólico y mi arsenal de excusas poco probables que defienden su accionar.

No importa cuanto lo ame ni cuanto ansié ser correspondida o cuanto desee que él notase mi vaga presencia en su excelsa realidad.

A veces pienso que soy como una de esas sombras carentes de rostro y forma a la que su leve sonrisa perdida transporta a otro lugar. A uno en donde mis fantasías se tornan realidad y en el cual soy más que una simple conocida que por azares de la vida debió tratar.

Las calles lucen desoladas. Ni una sola alma ronda el lugar. Me dirijo a su casa, en los suburbios de la ciudad. La lluvia no amaina ni mis ansias por llegar.

Subo las escaleras mientras me esfuerzo para no temblar. Quisiera que mi cuerpo no respondiese de esa manera, quisiera no ser presa de mis propios sentimientos, los cuales, confunden mi mente, mi alma, mi espíritu causándome calamidad.

Siento otro fuerte nudo en la garganta originándome angustia y zozobra. Veo luz a la distancia. La puerta de su apartamento esta semi abierta. Apenas un rayito de luz se filtra por la misma aclarando la lobreguez de aquel oscuro pasillo.

Escucho murmullos y a medida que me aproximo puedo percibir su timbre de voz. Por un momento mi corazón se acelera y clama a gritos mi inmediata reacción. Me acerco hasta que mi mano puede tocar el picaporte de la puerta; mientras me acomodo el alborotado cabello y limpio las impías marcas de mi delineador, el cual, se ha desparramado sobre mis ojos y mis mejillas.

Respiro profundo tomando coraje para poder entrar. Pero antes de que lleve a cabo mi heroico plan lo escucho hablar, no esta solo, y eso detiene por completo mi accionar.

_-Te amo… -Exclama él con un tono angustioso en su hablar._

_-Naruto… -Balbucea una voz femenina. Intentó ver por aquella hendija a la segura dueña de aquella melodiosa voz._

_-Te he amado desde que era un niño Sakura. _

Puedo verlo, mis ojos no me engañan esta vez. Todo esto no es producto de mis locas fantasías de juventud o debo llamarlo pesadilla.

–_Se como están las cosas entre tú y yo –Prosiguió él acariciando sus dorados cabellos con su mano izquierda. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso._

_-¡Espera! –dijo ella aproximándose a su lado. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban y resplandecían con intensidad, su largo cabello rosado se abanico sobre su espalda en aquel apresurado paso._

_-Sakura… -él apartó la vista y sus ojos se centraron en un punto perdido de la alfombra._

_-No sigas por favor… se lo que me dirás… _

_-¿Si lo sabes entonces que harás al respecto? –Mirándola ahora a los ojos._

_-¿Entiendes que nada a cambiado entre nosotros? Siempre ha sido así y lo sabes ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Qué lo amas? –Naruto se desparramo en un sofá como si cada hueso de su cuerpo hubiese sido removido._

_-Siempre seremos amigos como siempre lo fuimos. –Ella sonrió se aproximo a él y lo beso dulcemente en los labios._

_-Quisiera que no fuera así, que esa no sea la parte con la que me toque batallar. Por una vez me gustaría ganar en esta clase de contienda. –Suspiro ofuscado._

_-Sabes que él jamás te dejaría ganar. –dijo sonriendo._

_-Supongo que es tan obstinado como yo… -bufó y ella rió._

_-Encontrarás a alguien a quien querer –La muchacha lo miró con ternura y él pareció derretirse tras este sutil acto._

_-Eso no será tan fácil no hay mujer que pueda compararse a ti…_

_-Bueno simplemente debes buscar a otra mujer única._

_-No habrá nadie que pueda remplazarte Sakura… -Esas palabras parecieron desquebrajar aún más mi anestesiado corazón. _

_-¿Y que hay de Hinata? _

_-¿Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga? –El chico la miró con los ojos desorbitados como si aquello fuera más un chiste que una buena sugerencia._

_-Es linda, atenta, servicial y de gran corazón._

_-Solo es una de esas muchachas adineradas y de buena posición cuyos caprichos serán satisfechos so pena de perder dinero, empleo o vaya a saber que. _

_Naruto se desparramó aun más sobre el sillón mientras yo solo intentaba respirar coordinada y conscientemente tras aquella absurda declaración._

_-Naruto eres demasiado exigente… -La chica se sentó a su lado._

_-No puedo quererla… ni a ella ni a cualquier otra, por que ya te amo a ti y te amaré toda la vida aún que tú solo lo ames a él._

Tras estas palabras rotundas y seguras, de aquel a quien amaba, supe que había cometido otro grave error. Mis ansias por querer confesarle mi sentir me hizo actuar con arrogancia y prejuicio creyendo que yo cavia en algún lugarcito de su corazón.

Estaba claro que a aquel a quien ame fervientemente desde mi infancia no lograba ver en mí a una mujer, solamente a una muchachita tonta y engreída ni siquiera como una amiga.

Aparte la mano del picaporte, el cual jamás así, y me retire calladamente. Nuevamente el viento arremolinó mi cabello y la lluvia deslució aún más mi maquillaje mientras mi mente se traslado a la mañana al momento culmine de mi felicidad.

Flash Back…

_-Papá voy a salir… -Grito desde la puerta, pero ni el más leve ruido fue devuelto en respuesta. La chica bajo la cabeza con decepción y desconsuelo, y partió rumbo a la calle._

Últimamente se sentía mejor estando fuera que dentro de su propia casa. No quería buscar culpables ni tampoco inventar excusas por aquella incomodidad así que intentaba visitar amigas o quizás ocuparse de alguna obra de caridad o lo que se presentase, pero ese día todo sería distinto, por fin le diría al hombre que amaba todo su sentir.

Estaba decidida, lo haría, sin importar nada más. Había esperado tanto que él, infructuosamente la notase, que le carcomía una aguda ansia el corazón.

Lo vio caminar algo abatido por la calle mirando improductivamente alguna que otra vidriera, y estaba tan abstraído que jamás noto su atolondrado mirar y el intrincado balbuceo que solía caracterizarla.

_-Ho… la… Na-ru…to-kun. –Al notar que no era percibida elevó un poco el tono de voz. –Hola Naruto-kun –Expresó con firmeza y asombró por su tan notoria reacción._

_-¡Ahh! Hola Hinata… -dijo el mirándola dispersamente y volviendo a centrarse en su enigmática tarea._

_-Yo… que-ría… bueno yo quería… quería _

_-Eso ya lo dijiste… -Insinuó mirando sus perlados ojos._

_-Si es cierto –Riendo atolondradamente. Respiro profundamente antes de proseguir. –Me gustaría… que los dos… hablemos… -dijo pausadamente._

_-¿No estamos hablando? –Hinata pudo apreciar sus dos zafiros compungidos y azorados y ella sabía muy bien a que se debía aquella situación._

_-Si… bueno… lo que yo quería… decir es… _

_-Hinata lo siento pero ahora estoy ocupado por que no hablamos en la tarde, sería lo mejor. –Sentenció él mirándola a los ojos; sinceramente ese día no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie._

_-Si, claro… si deseas podemos vernos en el parque… y podemos hablar allí –notando como él le daba la espalda. –Es importante… -aclaro ella intentando llamar su atención._

_-Si… -El chico no dijo más nada y se escabullo de aquella incomoda conversación._

Después de algunas compras y de una ansiosa mañana. La joven regreso al hogar dispuesta a asearse y prepararse para la tan ansiada velada.

_-¿Qué te ocurre hermana? –Dijo Hanabi al verla hurguetear algunas cosas dentro del placar de su alcoba._

_-Necesito algo que ponerme… -Desenmarañando un vestido color marrón._

_-¿Y es para una cita? ¿O para la boda de mañana? –Inquirió la pelinegra._

_-En realidad es para un cita… -sentenció algo nerviosa mientras sentía un intenso fuego brotar por sus mejillas._

_-Entonces deberías ponerte algo más exuberante –señalo la muchacha._

_-Es que no quiero ponerme algo demasiado llamativo, quiero verme casual pero elegante._

_-Si es para una cita entonces no deberías vestirte de manera casual Hinata._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Por que él debería verte atractiva, y si es quien yo creo aún que te vistas como toda una preciosidad él no sería capaz de notarlo._

_-No seas mala Hanabi._

_-No soy mala, soy realista Hinata. Ese chico es un rotundo idiota no vería al verdadero amor ni aunque lo tuviera delante de sus propios ojos._

_-Hoy le confesaré lo que siento Hanabi._

_-¿Estas segura hermana?_

_-¿Por qué me dices eso? Claro que lo estoy. Tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos._

_-¿Pero y él? –Hanabi se acerco a ella y le beso con suavidad la frente –El marrón te quedará bien. –La chica le sonrió y escapo de la habitación._

Varias horas más tarde…

El cielo enrarecía y la noche estaba llegando por fin. Algunos truenos ensordecedores clamaban furiosos su autarquía sobre la espesura de la noche mientras el viento revoloteaba las hojas y sus largos cabellos renegridos.

Él no llegaba. Olvido mencionar a que hora se verían, eso fue bastante tonto por su parte, pero todo aquel nerviosismo causado por su encuentro le había sustraído no solo la cordura también su poco raciocinio intimidado por aquellas centelleantes gemas.

Los minutos corrieron y las horas volaron. El cielo se ennegreció y turbo al igual que su alma. No pudo evitar derramar diminutas pruebas cristalinas de un tortuoso amor, el cual, jamás sería correspondido.

Fin de Flash Back…

Camine como sonámbula por las calles húmedas y somnolientas de la ciudad. Si bien la lluvia había amainado el intenso frío no pensaba darme tregua alguna.

Nada me importaba, habría alguna diferencia si estuviese o no sola en la ciudad. Saque el teléfono del bolsillo pero solo tenía una llamada perdida de Hanabi y un mensaje de voz en el buzón del contestador.

Toda aquella parafernalia y demostraciones de afecto propios de un progenitor eran llevados a cabo por mi hermana menor. La sugestiva ausencia de mi padre en nuestra crianza, provocaba una enorme oquedad en mi corazón y la conflictiva relación con el sexo masculino o eso decía mi psicóloga.

_-¡Supongo que nunca fui buena con los hombres! –bufé riendo como atolondrada, mientras me dejaba caer sobre una empapada banca, junto a una parada de autobuses._

La risilla se fue aplacando. En realidad no sabía por que reía ¿Acaso tenía motivos para sentirme así? El chico que más amaba me había rechazado, incluso, sin darse cuenta. Mis sentimientos yacían confusos y en estado catatónico. Me sentía débil e ignorante, y todo aquel estado había sido causado por el propio eclipse de mi negación.

No había otro hombre, nadie más había logrado captar mi atención. Para mi él era un sueño, un príncipe, el objeto de mi mayor culto y adoración.

_-¡Y para que! –Expresé en voz alta._

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras miraba algunas centelleantes luces, abatirse sobre el cielo nocturno. Notando el continuo y renovado repicar de gélidas gotas de agua.

Cerré los ojos intentando abstraerme de aquella escena. Necesitaba tomar un nuevo rumbo para mi vida. No podía seguir allí, no podía seguir en Konoha.

Todo me recordaría a él, sus callecitas, sus plazas, sus árboles, hasta esa tonta ardilla que solíamos admirar.

_-No es bueno que tomes frío, te sugiero que regreses a tu casa. –Sentenció una imperturbable voz masculina que me sobresalto._

_-¡Quien! –Intentando incorporarme y notando el pequeño reparo que yacía ahora sobre mi cabeza._

_-Ya es tarde… -Entregándome el paraguas que me había resguardado._

_-¡Oye espera! –Grite ¿Quién se creía este sujeto para interrumpir mis cavilaciones y pensamientos?_

Apenas si podía ver su rostro. La lluvia caía ahora copiosamente sobre la ciudad dificultando mi rango de visión y mi rápido accionar.

_-¡Esperé no necesito su paraguas! _

El viento resoplaba y rugía. Intenté seguir la huidiza figura vestida de negro que caminaba ligeramente varios metros delante de mí.

_-¡Espere! –Grite, más el paraguas fue agitado y zarandeado por una fuerte correntada tumbándolo al piso y haciéndolo rodar cuesta arriba. _

Fui tras él hasta capturarlo, pero se mecía danzarinamente entre mis manos; lo cerré, pero al girarme para continuar mi primera persecución, la figura había desaparecido.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel. Alguien había logrado acercárseme lo suficiente como para evitar que lo notase. Si quería comenzar una nueva vida debía asegurarme de poseer una ¿Y si aquella persona hubiese sido un asesino cruel y despiadado?

_-¡Eres una tonta Hinata! –dije dándome un golpecito en la cabeza._

Volvía mirar hacia la esquina; aquella figura no tenía intenciones de volver. Un estridente y ensordecedor rugido abrió el cielo en dos e infundió en mí un profundo temor. Tomé el paraguas lo abrí y corría casa.

Dos meses después…

Lo había hecho, había huido. Decidí comenzar mi nueva vida lejos de la ciudad que me vio nacer.

Alquile un apartamento, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo para sustentar mis gastos, y decidí anotarme en la facultad.

Todas las mañanas acudía a un curso de pre ingreso y por las tardes trabajaba en una cafetería cercana al campus.

_-¿Ya te vas Hina? –Me grito Yuki mi compañera de trabajo mientras lavaba unos cuantos trastos._

_-Si, la verdad estoy agotada._

_-Y no es para menos tuvimos mucho trabajo hoy. Pareciera que cada vez que llueve todos vienen a refugiarse aquí dentro y a consumir café a toneladas._

_-Al menos algo consumen. –Sonriendo y dejando mi delantal en un percherito de la cocina. – ¿viene a buscarte hoy tu novio? _

_-Si, así que no te preocupes yo cierro todo el local._

_-Segura ¿No quieres que me quede hasta que venga?_

_-¡No que va! Sora llamo recién y esta en camino ¿No quieres esperarnos y te acompañamos nosotros?_

_-No tengo deseos de ser el mal tercio. –Suspire ofuscada._

_-Vamos Hina sabes que nunca nos molestas, es más Sora tiene un amigo para presentarte, dice que es muy guapo ¿Qué dices? ¿salimos los cuatro?_

_-Lo pensaré… me voy Yuki buenas noches._

_-¡Que duermas bien Hina y no olvides otra vez tu paraguas! –exclamo sonriendo._

No necesitaba otro hombre en mi vida. Por alguna extraña razón, grabada en mi genética celular, no tenía una buena relación con el sexo opuesto. Esta reflexión hizo que suspirara en voz alta algo ofuscada.

_-¿No esta de acuerdo señorita Hyuuga? –Me increpo el profesor con un libro en la mano mientras se ajustaba los anteojos con la otra._

_-Yo… lo siento… no estaba prestando atención –Balbucee escondiendo la cabeza frente la horda incontenible de risotadas._

_-Le aconsejo que si desea cursar una carrera universitaria comience por prestar atención a todas y cada una de sus clases._

_-Si señor… -Intentando concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas en aquel vendito libro._

_-Siga usted señor…_

Mientras la clase suspiraba y reía tontamente por alguna estupidez, mi pensamiento volvió a abstraerse al pasado. ¿Qué sería ahora de Naruto? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría superado lo de Sakura? ¿Pensaría en mí?

¿Y por que pensaría en mí? Jamás lo había hecho ¿por que se acordaría de alguien tan insignificante? ¿Porqué recordar a alguien que para él jamás existió?

Me sentí melancólica y angustiada. Necesitaba llorar y hacía enormes esfuerzos por contenerme.

La vista comenzó a nublarse y una impía gota se despatarro sobre aquel aburrido libro de biología.

Podría explicarle a aquel biólogo sin sentimientos lo que era derramar lágrimas de amor. Seguramente me correría a patadas de la clase con el seguro comentario de que "los adultos no debemos llorar" o peor aún me haría quedar pesimamente frente a un montón de desconocidos.

Necesitaba estar sola y despejarme; escabullirme de ese lugar. Tomé mis libros, mi abrigo y el paraguas color negro que retozaba apoyado a un costado de mi pupitre.

Me levante con ímpetu y camine con rapidez por las escaleras hasta salir con prisa de aquel salón. En el ínterin de mi apresurada fuga, pude oír los chiflidos de aquellos desconocidos y la voz autoritaria del profesor increpándome a permanecer en mi lugar.

Cuando por fin hube acabado de llorar me lave el rostro y me escabullí de aquel escondrijo que había hecho mío, aquel, que me resguardaba de la intensa soledad.

Salí del baño del primer piso y camine cabizbaja rumbo a la cafetería. Nuevamente el cielo se había tornado gris al igual que mi corazón. En mi trayecto tropecé con alguien pero no había tenido la fortaleza para alzar mi rostro, así que balbucee una vaga disculpa y continúe con mi paso lento resguardada bajo mi paraguas.

_-¡HOLA HINA! –Grito Yuki al verme llegar a la cocina._

_-Hola Yu… -dije con poco ánimo colgando mi abrigo. -¿No piensas trabajar? –Inquirí al notar que no llevaba puesto el uniforme._

_-No, y tú tampoco._

_-¡¿Qué, nos despidieron? –Lo único que me faltaba._

_-No tonta les pedí a Sara y Azuza que nos cubrieran por hoy._

_-¡QUE HICISTE QUE!_

_-Tranquila Hinata, no te espantes. Yo les pagaré el favor cubriéndoles dos días._

_-¿Por qué haces todo eso? –Algo olía mal y no era aquella espiga de pan quemándose en la cocina._

_-Recuerdas que el otro día te hice un comentario… ahh… -Yuki comenzó a balbucear sobre todo tras ver mi largo y entristecido semblante. –Vamos Hina no te vas a arrepentir._

_-¡NO LO HARE YUKI! _

_-No seas mala además te vendrá bien conocer amigos, cambiar ese aire triste que portas desde que llegaste._

_-Sabes por que estoy así…_

_-Que te haya ido mal con un hombre no significa que todos sean así además él te va a agradar ¡estoy segura! –Yuki sonrió falsamente pero entendía su gesto. No perdería nada por conocer un sujeto; a lo sumo, estaría una hora máximo dos y luego cada cual por su lado. _

–_Esta bien… -suspirando._

_-¡AHH LO DICES EN SERIO! –grito abrazándome._

_-Si pero solo un rato…_

_-¡Excelente! Pero cambia un poco esa cara pareciera que vienes de un funeral. Arréglate un poco ese delineador –ayudándome con esos menesteres. –Y desabróchate un poco la blusa debes lucir más tus encantos. –Dijo desprendiendo los dos primeros botones de la camisa._

Tras salir del baño volví a abrocharme uno de los botones mientras Yuki caminaba muy contenta delante de mí.

_-¿Dónde nos veremos?_

_-Pues aquí, esta horrible para ir a otro lado._

_-Si tú lo dices… -Sujetando mis libros y el paraguas con dificultad mientras caminábamos hacia las mesas._

_-¡Sora aquí estamos! –Yuki agito la mano derecha en el aire con felicidad. -¡Vamos Hina! –arrastrándome hacía una mesita dispuesta junto a la ventana._

_-Hola Hinata –sonrió Sora estrechando mi mano. –Él es un amigo -indicándome la presencia de un sujeto de cabello negro, ojos azabaches y mirada taciturna y gélida._

_-Hola… -expreso con frialdad._

_-Hola soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga… -fingiendo una sonrisa y estirando mi mano para estrechar la suya con cordialidad. El chico se acarició el cabello despejando un poco su rostro y suspiro algo ofuscado evitando por completo aquel saludo._

_-¡Ahh! Será mejor que nos sentemos –dijo pausadamente Yuki quien noto la poca chispa en aquella conjunción amorosa que había intentado concretar._

_-Sasuke… no seas tan efusivo… -rió Sora quien se sentó a su lado bastante nervioso._

Tras tomar dos tazas de té y comer medio pastel de manzana comencé a sentir la incomodidad de aquel cuarteto. Estaba claro que yo no le caía bien al amigo de Sora, quien había evitado hablarme en toda la tarde, y eso provocaba en mis amigos absurdos intentos por obtener una bien lograda conversación.

Centre mi vista en la ventana. Afuera la lluvia volvía a caer con intensidad. Al parecer aquel paisaje gris y agreste se había convertido en un paramo de confort para mi adolorida alma y mi afligido corazón.

Otra vez mi mente se centro en Naruto. A pesar de la distancia y del tiempo trascurrido su recuerdo acudía a mi mente como un fantasma en pena que buscaba redención.

El recordar la escena en su apartamento y sus crudas palabras, volvieron a reabrir aquella profunda herida en mi que aún me costaba sanar.

_-¿Estas bien Hina? –Inquirió Yuki llamándome la atención al ver brotar de mis ojos aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que contemplaba con asiduidad._

_-Yo… si, si claro… -Intentando secarme aquella desubicada acción traicionera por parte de mis ojos. –Yuki lo siento pero debo irme… tengo que estudiar para mañana y ya se me ha hecho tarde. –Poniéndome rápidamente en pie._

_-¡Ya te vas! –Yuki me miró entristecida y preocupada._

_-Si… tengo muchas cosas que hacer… -Me puse el abrigo con prisa. –Sora muchas gracias por la invitación y… -Miré al sujeto castaño quien me observaba con atención mientras acomodaba rápidamente mis libros bajo el brazo y me apoderaba del paraguas con mi mano libre. –Ahh… -Había olvidado su nombre. –Un gusto haberte conocido. –dije con una sonrisa forzada._

_-Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo. –Aseveró con firmeza._

_-¡Sasuke! –exclamó Sora._

_-Descuida Sora, se que no soy buena compañía… lo lamento. –Hice una pequeña reverencia y me disponía a huir cuando volví a escuchar su agreste voz._

_-Ese paraguas es mío. –Objeto. Lo miré con enojo ¿Este sujeto realmente era un desubicado o ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo?_

_-Se equivoca este paragua es mío._

_-No lo es, me pertenece. Si te fijas encontrarás mi nombre gravado en la parte baja del mango._

_-¿su nombre?... –su actitud ya me fastidiaba ¿que se pensaba este sujeto salido de vaya a saber donde que yo era? Yo no había robado nada; era el paraguas que me había dado ese sujeto extraño en Konoha, pero eso fue en otro lugar, en otra vida._

_-Fíjate y verás allí mi nombre. –Tomando un sorbo de café._

_-¡Eso es imposible! Hina lo tiene desde que llegó a la ciudad. –Aseveró Yuki._

Miré bajo el mango del mismo y para mi pesar y vergüenza, allí estaba el bendito nombre, Sasuke Uchiha…

_-Me gustaría que me devolviera lo que me ha expropiado _

_-¿Me esta acusando de ladrona? –Inquirí molesta._

_-Si tú lo tienes y no yo, por algo será verdad._

_-¡Yo no robe nada! –indignada. –Me lo dio alguien en Konoha, mi ciudad natal._

_-¿También eres de Konoha, Hinata? –Inquirió Sora. Yo lo miré sorprendida._

_-Por supuesto, yo te lo di, pero no era para que te lo quedases._

_-¿Y como se supone que iba a devolvértelo? Te corrí bajo la lluvia pero ni siquiera paraste y luego… -Sentía que me hervía la sangre._

_-Para eso tiene el nombre gravado en el mango, con haberlo leído me encontrabas con facilidad en cualquier guía de Konoha. No quedamos muchos Uchihas en la ciudad. –El tipo me miró con soberbia._

_-Pues yo no se lo robé, usted me lo dio y si tanto lo quiere aquí lo tiene. –Depositándolo con brusquedad sobre la mesa. –¡No lo necesito!_

_-Pero Hina llueve a raudales afuera ¿Quieres que te preste el mío? –Inquirió Yuki._

_-No, estaré bien Yuki… será mejor que me vaya o la dueña nos echará a ambas. Además no me molesta caminar bajo la lluvia._

_-Pero si te enfermas Hina… -Decidí no seguir escuchándola y salí con prisa del lugar._


	2. Presente

Capitulo II

"Presente"

Pase las dos últimas semanas en cama con un fuerte resfriado. Lo malo de estar sola es que no puedes depender de nadie más. La primer semana Yuki paso dos o tres veces para ayudarme con mis compras y a visitarme; debo decir que si no fuera por ella no se que hubiera sido de mi.

No quise preocupar a Hanabi, quien también tiene una vida personal, así que decidí arreglármelas por mi cuenta como pudiera; al fin y al cabo había huido de Konoha para iniciar una nueva vida, una en la cual yo debía hacerme cargo de mi propio ser.

Lave varias mudas de ropa y las colgué sobre la estufa hogar que se hallaba en el living comedor. Si bien mi casa no era espaciosa como la mansión Hyuuga, al menos poseía todo lo que necesitaba para satisfacer mis necesidades. Una pequeña cocinita que compartía con el living comedor, la alcoba y un baño personal.

Mientras transitaba de forma fantasmagórica por mi departamento, colgando unas cuantas mudas de ropa, oí un ruido de llaves en la puerta lo cual me sobresalto.

_-¡Hina soy yo! –Dijo Yuki entrando por la puerta y cargando varias bolsas entre sus brazos._

_-¡Yuki! –trate de ir en su auxilio._

_-¿Qué rayos haces levantada? –Inquirió sobresaltada al verme parada a su lado intentando apoderarme de una de aquellas bolsas._

_-Estaba lavando algunas mudas de ropa… -mostrándole mi hazaña._

_-¡Hinata, el médico dijo estrictamente que debías quedarte en cama! –exclamó furica._

_-No puedo Yuki, tengo que arreglármelas sola. –Tomando una de las bolsas y depositándolo sobre una de las mesas de la cocina._

_-Hina eres muy orgullosa y eso no te servirá de nada. En estos momentos necesitas de mi ayuda y a mi no me cuesta nada ofrecértela ¡Entiendes!_

_-Gracias Yuki eres la mejor amiga que jamás pude encontrar… -Sentí una profunda necesidad de abrazarla. A pesar de ser una completa desconocida a quien solo trataba desde hacía pocos meses, la muchacha, se había convertido en un ser muy especial para mi; tanto, como mi hermana Hanabi._

_-Hable con la señora Haruka y me dijo que si yo no tenía inconveniente podría reemplazar a Azuza durante el turno matutino y ella me ayudaría durante la tarde reemplazándote a ti._

_-¡De ninguna manera! _

_-Hinata… necesitas ese trabajo… -sentenció compungida._

_-Lo sé pero no permitiré que tú hagas todo ese trabajo._

_-Descuida yo no tengo otra cosa que hacer durante estas semanas así que me parece bien ayudarte hasta que te recuperes completamente._

_-Ya estoy bien; de hecho pensaba ir a trabajar mañana y retomar mis clases en la facultad._

_-Eso no. El medico dijo que tenías un resfriado muy fuerte y que si no te cuidabas eso podría llegar a una pulmonía, y no es broma Hina. –Yuki me sentó de sopetón en una silla. –Vas a cuidarte solo unos días más, si haces una tontería como esa estarás mucho más tiempo en la cama._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada… –replico suspirando ofuscada._

_-Aún que sea déjame ayudarte a acomodar los víveres… -La miré suplicante._

_-No, quédate ahí, prepararé un té. Tengo que contarte algo. –Mientras ponía agua a calentar sobre la cocina._

_-¿Qué cosa? –La chica se tornó seria por un momento._

_-Fui a ver al amigo de Sora, ese tal Sasuke, a la facultad._

_-¿Por qué fuiste a verlo? –acomodándome en mi silla._

_-¡Como no iba a ir, ese tipo cometió una canallada contigo!_

_-No fue culpa suya Yuki, más bien yo fui la terca por no escucharte y salir sin paraguas. –Suspirando._

_-En fin seguramente tienes parte de la culpa, no desligo eso, pero creo que él también es "en parte" el causante de tú estado. –Depositando una taza de té sobre la mesa._

_-¿y que paso?_

_-Bueno para mi sorpresa ese tal Sasuke Uchiha es… como decirlo… todo un galán con las chicas._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? No tenía pinta de ser un mujeriego, bueno al menos no me lo pareció. –Aseveré incrédula._

_-No puedes negar que es muy atractivo Hina… -Yuki suspiro._

_-Y veo que haz caído en sus garras amiga. –Echando a reír ante lo cual la muchacha rompió a carcajadas. _

_-No me hagas caso, sabes que yo amo a Sora. En fin, la cuestión es que fui a increparlo y por supuesto estaba rodeado de muchachas. No te puedes imaginar la cara de esas chicas cuando me le acerque y lo llamé por su nombre._

_-Vaya debe de tener un gran numero de fans –sorbiendo mi te._

_-Bastantes, créeme. Le dije que lo que te había hecho pasar en la cafetería era imperdonable y que tú no merecías que nadie te tratara así, que era un ser despiadado y sin corazón que no sabía la clase de mujer que se perdía. –Sirviéndose una taza de té y sentándose a mi lado. –Creo que no esperaba esa reacción en mí. –Yuki rió._

_-¿Y que te dijo? _

_-Bueno no le deje responder, me fui muy ofuscada de allí. –Exclamó enfadada -Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas Hina por haberte presentado a ese tipo… -Yuki se tornó cabizbaja -lo que menos hubiese querido era que salieras otra vez lastimada. Se que has sufrido mucho por alguien y creo que todo debe darse a su tiempo. Yo quise apurarte y ahora me doy cuenta de mi error._

_-No te disculpes Yuki –Colocando mi mano sobre su hombro a lo cual la chica me miró asombrada –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, simplemente no compaginábamos es todo._

Para mi mala suerte el virus que padecía se rehusaba a abandonar mi organismo y tuve que pasar encerrada en casa una semana más. Yuki trabajaba doble turno en la cafetería de la señora Haruka y en sus ratos libres me llamaba por teléfono.

Tuve que notificar mi estado en la facultad para justificar mis faltas y que pudiera acudir a rendir mis exámenes cuando estuviera repuesta. Lo malo sería conseguir los apuntes de algún compañero. En el tiempo que cursaba allí no había hecho amigos o al menos conocidos como para pedir el préstamo de aquellos papeles.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde. Yuki saldría tarde esa noche y me había quedado sin antibióticos. Me vestí y abrigue, me envolví en una gruesa bufanda y salí rumbo a la farmacia. Camine un par de cuadras hasta llegar al lugar. Hacía más frio que de costumbre ese día, y una gélida ventisca impregnada de copos de nieve se mecía por toda la ciudad.

A pesar del clima y de la atmosfera inhóspita no era la única deambulando a esas horas por la ciudad. Parecía que la temperatura favorecía los abrazos para contener el frío y el revuelo de hormonas por doquier, esto me causo risa.

Centre mi vista en una joven parejita que caminaba en frente de mí. Ambos cuchicheaban junto al oído del otro mientras reían por lo bajo con complicidad. Caminaba ensimismada mirándolos cuando una cabellera dorada resalto una cuadra más adelante.

Mi corazón se agito, mi estomago se revolvió y mi garganta se anudo torpemente ante aquella aparición. Detuve mi paso, era él, tenía que ser él. Me desespere y comencé a seguirlo con rapidez.

Solo podía observar aquella dorada cabellera de ensueño tomando la delantera. La gente circulaba a mi alrededor y esquivarlos en mi estado se había tornado todo un suplicio. Para mi asombro lo vi ingresar en la farmacia ¿Acaso todo aquello era una señal? ¿Podría Naruto estar allí? No lo dude ni un segundo y me adentre al lugar con rapidez.

El recinto era amplio y con varias estanterías dispuestas en el medio del salón. Había algunos compradores en el mostrador pero ni rastro de Naruto. Comencé a caminar bordeando las estanterías. Mi desesperación aumentaba con cada paso ¿Qué le diría? ¿Se acordaría él de mí?

Me pareció verlo rumbo al mostrador. Corrí lo mejor que pude junto a él; mi corazón se acelero y mi respiración era cada vez más dificultosa, inhalaba profundas bocanadas de aire para poder respirar pero nada de eso me detendría. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba oír su voz, que sus brillantes zafiros se clavaran en mi mirada incinerando mi alma y mi corazón.

_-¡NARUTO! –dije en voz alta tocando su hombro para que me mirase. Para mi decepción aquel hombre no era Naruto._

_-¿Necesita algo? –me pregunto él joven tras verme en aquel estado calamitoso._

_-No, lo siento… lo confundí… con… alguien mas… _

Baje la mirada e intente calmarme. Busque la receta en el bolsillo de mi abrigo mientras podía sentir nuevamente como algunas lágrimas se escabullían de mis ojos.

_-¿Siempre eres tan impulsiva? –inquirió una voz masculina que supe reconocer. Miré a mi lado y pude verlo. Sus ojos negros se habían posado en mí y me miraba con algo de compasión. –Por lo que veo tú amiga tenía razón cuando dijo que te cause un estado calamitoso. –Esbozando una turbia sonrisa._

Lo miré con indiferencia y me acerque al mostrador entregándole la receta al farmacéutico.

_-Un momento por favor… -dijo escabulléndose con la receta en mano._

_-¿No piensas contestarme? –Insistió el pelinegro._

_-¿Y que quieres que te diga? –Mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad._

_-¿Quién es Naruto por ejemplo? –sonriendo –Vi como a ese sujeto lo llamabas Naruto y como tus ojitos irradiaban chispas de felicidad, bueno al menos un momento. Pero cuando te diste cuenta de que no era él, tu cara se transformo, y has vuelto a poner ese desabrido rostro que traes cotidianamente. _

_-¡Muérete! –dije con enojo ¿por que este chico lograba ponerme en un estado tan furico e incontrolable? tanto que tenía ganas de saltar y morderle el cuello._

_-Aquí tiene señorita… -el farmacéutico me miró con asombro mientras yo respiraba agitadamente por la corta carrerilla y por el subidon de adrenalina causado por aquel arranque de ira._

_-Gracias… -Pague y me retire con prisa de aquel lugar._

_-¿Quieres que te lleve? –Inquirió tras perseguirme el molesto muchacho._

_-¡No! Puedo caminar gracias –conteste con sarcasmo._

_-Pero hace frío y no te ves muy bien que digamos._

_-No vivo lejos… y prefiero caminar. –Claramente sentía como me agitaba y mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme con tanta avidez._

_-Puedo resarcir mi mala conducta al menos… -Dijo sujetando mi brazo._

_-No me interesa tu caridad ¿entiendes? _

_-Si, entiendo… lo siento… no debes tomar frio… -Lo miré algo confusa este sujeto era raro, primero me agredía y luego su actitud era completamente diferente._

_-No quiero involucrarme con extraños… -Sonriendo levemente._

_-Técnicamente no soy un extraño… sabes mi nombre o no. –Aproximándose más a mí._

_-Eso no te hace alguien familiar…_

_-Y si te dijera que te conozco desde que era un niño ¿que me dirías? –Tras estas palabras detuve mi andar completamente._

_-Que es mentira y que si fuera verdad te recordaría. –Intentando retomar el paso._

_-¿Y si no puedes recordarme?_

Lo miré fijamente intentando buscar en él algo familiar, algo que aseverase que aquella afirmación era cierta. Mire sus cabellos emblanquecerse por los fríos copos de nieve, su pálida y tersa piel sonrojarse por el despiadado clima, sus delicados labios, el contorno de su rostro, su cuerpo, su forma de vestir. Cuando tome conciencia de lo que hacía sentí un intenso pudor. Lo miré a los ojos y él solo se limito a sonreírme con algo de cinismo.

Pude sentir un fuerte calorcillo remolón en mi interior y mis mejillas encenderse acaloradas ¿acaso me sentía avergonzada? ¿Me hallaba intimidada por él?

_-Lo siento no creo que te conozca… -Intentado retomar el paso._

_-Eres Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuuga un importante empresario de la zona sur de Konoha. Tú hermana menor se llama Hanabi Hyuuga. _

_Asististe al jardín y la primaria elemental de Konoha al igual que la mayoría de los chicos de la ciudad. Eres reservada e introvertida y no haces amigos con facilidad, a menos claro, que esas personas despierten algo especial en ti. No has tenido novio pero por lo que dejas entrever alguien te ha roto el corazón, e intuyo que esa persona ha sido ese tal Naruto ¿Verdad? –Lo mire aterrorizada mientras acababa su frase._

_-Aléjate… ¿Cómo?… me das miedo… -Retrocediendo espantada._

_-No soy un psicópata Hinata… y aún que no lo parezca soy muy observador. Estudiamos juntos en la misma facultad ¿claro que no te has dado ni cuenta de eso verdad?_

_-¿Qué? –Inquirí asombrada._

_-Ven mi coche esta ahí -señalando un auto color plateado aparcado a la orilla de la acera. –Me gustaría que habláramos. Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa. En serio, hace mucho frio y no te ves nada bien._

_-Yo… _

_-¿Quieres que me arrodille y te pida perdón? Fui un grosero y un impertinente lo sé pero me enfada verte así. –Exclamo ofuscado._

_-¿Verme como? –Inquirí desconcertada._

_-Triste… -Apartando su mirada rumbo a la calle. Pareciera que decir aquello le había costado bastante o al menos se veía un tanto avergonzado por cometer aquella confidencia. -¿Vienes? _

El pelinegro me extendió la mano y por alguna razón que no comprendí la así sin dudarlo. El chico me acerco hasta mi apartamento. Para mi fortuna no resulto ser un psicópata al menos se había comportado tan caballerosamente como la primera vez que le vi.

_-Yo vivo aquí… -expresé tras señalar el edificio._

_-Es un lugar bonito… no de los mejores de la ciudad pero al menos esta en un barrio decente. –Contesto mirándome a los ojos mientras lo contemplé desorientada. -¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Inquirió tras mi dubitación._

_-¡No! –Reaccione con rapidez –Puedo ir sola, gracias por haberme traído a casa._

_-De nada… -Me dispuse a bajar del coche cuando él volvió a hablar. –Hinata…_

_-¿Si? –volví a mirarlo a los ojos. _

_-Se que te has atrasado mucho con las clases y si lo deseas… puedo traerte mis apuntes… -Creo que en ese momento lo miré muy descolocada por que tocio intentando romper aquella incomoda atmosfera que se había creado en torno a ambos. –O tal vez no… -algo cabizbajo._

_Baje del coche rápidamente y antes de cerrar la puerta volví a asomarme a ella._

_-Mañana… puedes venir por la tarde si no tienes nada que hacer… _

_-¿Mañana? –El chico me miró asombrado._

_-Bueno es que yo no puedo ir a buscarlos; ya me escape hoy para buscar el medicamento en contra de las recomendaciones de mi medico, pero si no puedes yo intentaré ir por ellos. La verdad es que los necesito para preparar los exámenes y no atrasarme… -Excusándome con rapidez._

_-No… descuida, yo los traeré. Puedo pasar después del mediodía ni bien salga de la cursada._

_-Muchas gracias… -sentí algo de nerviosismo pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba decir su nombre – gracias Sasuke… _

Cerré la portezuela del coche y me escabullí dentro del edificio. La garganta me dolía y mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero a pesar de todo aquel malestar, había olvidado por un instante mi pasado tormento para centrarme solo en mi presente.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano e intenté acomodar un poco mi dulce hogar. Por primera vez desde que llegué me sentía más contenta, aun que atribuía aquella situación a mi mejora matutina.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Miré el reloj eran las once de la mañana ¿tal vez Yuki se había escabullido del trabajo para verme? Me ajuste la bata y camine con mis pantuflas hacia la puerta de entrada.

_-¡Te estaba esperando Yuki! -expresé alegremente abriendo la puerta de par en par._

_-Buenos días… -Sentenció una voz masculina balbuceando un poco._

_-¡SASUKE! –tras ver su rostro estático, en el umbral de entrada, observarme de arriba a bajo, no pude evitar cerrarle la puerta en la cara._

¿Qué rayos había hecho? Le cerré la puerta justo en sus narices. Estaba despeinada y desgarbada. Limpie y ordené mi casa pero había olvidado lo esencialmente importante "a mi" lucía como un espantapájaros dejado al sol y la lluvia.

_-Hinata he venido a traerte los apuntes… lamento adelantarme pero salimos temprano… -El chico guardó silencio mientras yo permanecía dubitativa en el centro del living. –Puedo pasar dentro de una hora si es molestia…_

_-¡No! Espera un momento…_

Me dirigí a la habitación y me vestí lo más rápidamente posible. Tomé el cepillo del baño y me acomode el cabello, me lavé la cara y presioné levemente mis mejillas para que tuvieran algo más de color. Después de pasar casi un mes en cama mi rostro no lucía de lo más saludable pero al menos el arreglarme le daba un severo cambio a mi apariencia. Tomé un pequeño frasquito del botiquín del baño con perfume de lavanda, y me rocié un poco con aquel delicioso y relajante aroma.

Volví a echarme un último vistazo en el espejo del baño y me escabullí de la habitación hacia la puerta de entrada; respiré hondo y la abrí.

Sasuke yacía recostado sobre el marco de la puerta pero al verme permaneció petrificado por unos instantes; internamente aquello me producía satisfacción.

_-Lamento haberte hecho esperar… es que… bueno… no te esperaba antes… _

_-Descuida… -Dijo ingresando al living. –Pero me alegra que te arreglases para mi… -expreso con elocuencia mientras miraba detenidamente la sala._

_-¡No es por eso! -Sentencié intentando excusarme._

_-Te he traído los apuntes de todas las materias. -Entregándome dos carpetas rechonchas de tantos papeles._

_-¡Ohh vaya han hecho bastante este mes! –exclame algo agobiada por todo aquel material que debía copiar._

_-La verdad es que si… -contemplando atrevidamente toda la habitación – ¿Vives sola? –Inquirió mirándome a los ojos._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondí aterrada._

_-Tampoco es para que pongas esa cara Hinata –El chico hecho a reír con descaró tras notar mi desconfiada actitud._

_-¿Cuándo necesitas los papeles de regreso? –Pregunté tratando de cambiar radicalmente el tema._

_-Bueno… lo antes posible, también debo de estudiar. –Sentándose en una silla._

_-¿¡Pretendes que los copie ahora! –Exclamé exaltada._

_-No…_

_-Bien cuando los tenga puedo llamarte u llevártelos a la facultad, como quieras…_

_-Prefiero que me avises antes –proclamó serio._

_-¡Perfecto! Si me dejas tu número yo te llamaré. –Aproximándome a la puerta._

_-De hecho el número esta en el interior de la carpeta._

_-¡Ohh si aquí esta! –tras echar un rápido vistazo a una tarjetita de identificación pegada en una de las solapas de la carpeta. –Bueno… te veré pronto entonces… -Abriendo la puerta._

En ese mismísimo instante pude percatarme de que mi visitante no se había movido de su asiento.

_-¿Piensas quedarte?_

_-Si… -Contesto descaradamente._

_-Yuki sabe que vendrías y si no te marchas ahora llamaré a la policía. –Aseveré con seguridad._

_-¿Me tienes miedo Hinata? _

_-Cara de loco tienes –Mirándolo seriamente. Ante mi acusación el pelinegro hecho a reír._

_-Ya te dije que no tengo ninguna intensión de hacerte daño o de verte sufrir Hinata._

_-Entonces vete…_

_-Podrías al menos invitarme un café; no he comido ni tomado nada desde esta mañana. ¡Me lo debes! –Guiñándome el ojo._

_-¡ESO ES CHANTAJE! –me acerque a él con furia apuntándolo acusadoramente con mi dedo índice._

_-Tal vez lo sea… -Sasuke me miró directamente a los ojos y durante un momento me sentí muy intimidada por aquel reflejo azabache en sus ojos._

_-Sabes… -mirándolo algo abstraída –Dicen que solo los demonios tienen los ojos color negros. –Sasuke rió un poco con el comentario._

_-Entonces, supongo que los ángeles tienen los ojos perlados… -Objeto haciéndome burla. _

Tras este comentario me di cuenta la tonta actitud que había adoptado. Estaba acuclillada a sus pies mirándolo como embobada. Esta acción aceleró mi corazón desbocadamente ocasionando un hondo suspiró que no pude contener.

_-Te prepararé un café… _

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina. Había cometido otra estupidez y necesitaba superar aquel momento incomodo.

_-No es la primera vez que me hacen ese comentario. _

El chico coloco la mano en la barbilla y el codo en la mesa del living y se abstrajo mirando por la ventana. Parecía haberse absorto con el paisaje por que me costo unos segundos poder captar de nuevo su atención mientras le servía el café.

_-Tengo que irme. –Levantándose de sopetón de su asiento y dirigiéndose rumbo a la puerta._

_-¿No vas a tomar el café? –Inquirí algo enfadada._

_-No –Sentenció rotundamente mientras salía del apartamento cerrando la puerta con brusquedad._

No pude reaccionar ante aquel desplante. Simplemente permanecí inmóvil con la taza de café en la mano ¿acaso se había enojado por algo? Sinceramente los cambios de humor de Sasuke Uchiha me tenían completamente perpleja y anonadada; parecía que cada vez que lograba entenderlo ínfimamente, él cambiaba radicalmente de actitud.

Después de otra semana rutinaria y enclaustrada en mi hogar pude finalmente comenzar con mis cursadas. La señora Haruka me había dado ese día libre para que pusiera mis cosas en orden con la facultad y luego volviera sin ningún inconveniente a trabajar.

Durante esos días en reposo Sasuke no había dado ni señales de vida. Su extraño accionar provocaba que su imagen, escabulléndose de mi apartamento, acudiese a mi mente recurrentemente. Quería no pensar en otro hombre, deseaba no pensar en él, pero por alguna razón no lograba sacarme sus extrañas actitudes de la cabeza.

Las clases habían terminado hacía un buen rato. Después de charlar con los profesores me senté algo exhausta en uno de los banquillos del hall de la biblioteca. A penas unos leves murmullos se escuchaban en la vecindad y esa tranquilidad persistente me ayudaba a relajarme y sosegarme.

No había visto a Sasuke en toda la mañana y tampoco había contestado a su celular tras mis recados de que viniese a buscar sus apuntes, los cuales, ahora reposaban junto a mi libro de biología. Fue en ese preciso instante en el que me di cuenta que todos mis vagos intentos por no pensar en el pelinegro se habían visto boicoteados por mi mente consciente.

Esta reflexión me llevó a buscar entremedio de las páginas de aquel grueso libro de biología. Allí se hallaba el último trozo de mi pasado, la persona a la que más amaba, al único objeto de mi tormento y deseo.

A pesar de que aquella foto no fuera posada única y exclusivamente para mi, su sonrisa, su escueta mirada y aquellos luceros azules titilantes, infligían vida en mi desquebrajado corazón. Aquel leve halito me ayudaba a seguir a pesar de su desprecio y su desamor. Había aprendido a vivir con eso sin darme cuenta de que aún no había logrado huir de aquello que una vez quise dejar atrás.

Acaricié su rostro y su cabello dorado, deseando con todo mí ser que aquellas caricias imaginarias rozarán su piel, sus labios, su corazón, aún que fuese tan solo un instante mí calor infundiera en él una leve chispa de amor.

Lleve mi mano hacia la frente intentando despejar algunas lágrimas de mis ojos; otra vez había recaído en aquella enfermiza dependencia llamada Naruto.

_-¿Parece que te gusta flagelarte verdad? ¿Eres de esas chicas que se pasan la vida llorando por un amor imposible? ¿Acaso eres tan estúpida como para creer que él te esperará o algo así? –Sentenció una voz masculina a mis espaldas lo que logró sobresaltarme._

_-¿Que? –inquirí en voz baja volteándome con rapidez para ver al seguro dueño de aquella voz. –Sasuke… _

Intenté secarme las lágrimas con ambas manos para evitar que me viera llorar. Pero en el ínterin de aquella acción pude notar un intrépido movimiento que logró arrebatarme aquella foto de mi libro de biología. Sasuke miró la fotografía con enojo y luego volvió a increparme enfadado.

_-¿Acaso lloras por él? ¿Vivirás por el resto de tú vida como una mujer amargada y antipática por un amor no correspondido?_

_-¡DEVUELVEME LA FOTO! –grite llamando la atención de algunos profesores sentados varios metros más adelante._

_-¿Para que? Para que puedas regodearte de una fantasía poco creíble. Él jamás te amo y jamás te amará ¡Entiendes eso! –dijo enfadado._

_-Tú que sabes, no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así, ni siquiera nos conocemos y tampoco conoces a Naruto, no eres quien para juzgarnos ni para juzgar el amor que yo siento por él. –Exclamé en voz alta._

_-¿Sasuke, ocurre algo? –Inquirió una muchacha pelirroja con gafas oscuras quien se acerco tras todo aquel griterío._

_-Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, no tienes ni idea Hinata. Has supeditado tu idea de amor a algo que no tiene lógica ni razón y mucho menos sentimiento alguno. Solo me das lástima…_

_-¡PUES YO NO PEDI TÚ LASTIMA! _

En ese momento todo mi ser ardía consumido por el odio y el rencor. Sus palabras eran duras y sumamente hirientes, tanto, que fui presa de aquella ira guardada en mi corazón; la cual, tomó forma en ese preciso instante.

Me paré de golpe e intenté quitarle la foto de sus manos, pero entre el forcejeo, las lágrimas, y la fiera en la cual me había convertido ocasionaron un quiebre irreparable entre mi pasado y mi presente. La foto calló al suelo dividida en dos pedazos.

_-¡SASUKE! –grito Sora quien había sido testigo al igual que la pelirroja de aquella odisea._

Caí al piso de rodillas bañada en lágrimas de dolor. No lograba hablar, no lograba respirar, todo mi ser se hallaba entumecido y postrado junto aquel trozo de papel, junto aquella añoranza del pasado.

Recogí la foto seccionada con ambas manos. El cuerpo me temblaba ¿Por qué no lograba controlarme? Me sentía trasladada en tiempo y espacio hacia ese día. Pude ver toda la escena en mi mente. El viento arremolinar mi cabello, la lluvia enjugar mis lágrimas, mi corazón galopar desgarbado tras una larga e irremediable espera, su ausencia, su desprecio, mi decepción tras oír sus labios pronunciar el nombre de su amada, su olvido.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí jovencito? –Inquirió uno de los profesores tras acercarse._

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? –Sora se acuclillo a mi lado intentando que reaccionase. Lleve la foto sobre mi corazón y miré a Sasuke con desprecio._

Tenía tantos deseos de decirle cuanto lo odiaba, cuanto lo despreciaba. Mi rencor era tan profundo que no lograba esbozarlo con palabras. Mi garganta se anudo y mi corazón bombeaba enfurecido. Me paré junto a él, lo miré con ira y sin pensarlo dos veces…

_-¡TE ODIO! –grite con todo mi ser. Le imprimí un fuerte cachetazo en su mejilla izquierda con tanta violencia que le dio vuelta el rostro._

_-¡Sasuke! –grito la muchacha pelirroja a su lado sorprendida._

Tome mis libros y mis cosas y dejé sus apuntes sobre la mesa. Necesitaba irme, escapar de allí. No podía estar en el mismo lugar que aquel tirano despiadado que había osado pisotear lo más preciado y anhelado que aún guardaba para mí.

Camine con prisa por las calles de la ciudad hasta que pude llegar a mi apartamento. Busque mis llaves de entre mi bolso e ingresé, pero antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta él la detuvo.

_-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! _

_-No voy a irme… -Sentenció cerrando la puerta del apartamento con llave. En ese momento me asuste ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Corrí a la cocina y tome un cuchillo del estante._

_-¡LARGATE!_

_-¿Acaso vas a matarme? ¡LO HARÁS! –grito._

_-¡Déjame sola!_

_-¿Vas a lastimarme Hinata? –acercándose un poco._

_-¡Si no te alejas lo haré! –exclamé con ira._

_-Aun que me apuñales o secciones mi cuerpo no puedes lastimarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho…_

_-Vete… por favor… -supliqué llorando._

_-Te amo… -dijo impasible._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... –me sentía confusa que rayos le pasaba a este hombre y que rayos me pasaba a mí._

Cuando tomé conciencia de que le apuntaba con aquella arma la solté. ¿No sabía si había perdido mi sano juicio o si jamás lo tuve? Nunca hubiese imaginado que amenazaría a alguien de esa forma ni en mis más remotas pesadillas.

Volví a caer en cuclillas en mi lugar. Lleve ambas manos al rostro intentando ocultar mi vergüenza y mi pesar. Lloraba más que antes despojándome de aquel profundo dolor.

_-No puedes seguir huyendo Hinata… -Esbozo con ternura mientras acariciaba mi cabello. –Créeme te lo dice alguien que jamás ha logrado huir… _


	3. Un futuro distinto Parte I

Capitulo III

"Un futuro distinto"

_-Te amo… No puedes seguir huyendo Hinata… Créeme te lo dice alguien que jamás ha logrado huir… _

Desperté exhausta por tanto llorar. Yacía tendida en mi cama acurrucada y abrazada a un cuerpo cálido y reconfortante. Me hallaba cobijada bajo su chaqueta, inspirando su delicioso aroma y percibiendo su claro y pausado respirar.

El tibio sol del atardecer se ocultaba en el horizonte y dejaba entrever anaranjados destellos que se reflejaban impunemente sobre mi ventana.

Quería moverme, pero tampoco deseaba despertarle. Nunca en mi corta vida me había sentido tan protegida y querida, y lo más extraño era que todo aquel confort que toda aquella sensación provenía de un desconocido ¿Acaso había perdido la cordura?

Me sujete a su camisa y acaricie con mi frente su barbilla. Libero un leve gemido tras este acto que logró erizar cada cabello de mi piel. Volví a aferrarme con más ahínco de él; deseaba que tras este acto me abrazara con más potencia arropándome junto a su pecho. Volvió a gemir suavemente.

_-¿Sabes por que los demonios tienen ojos negros y los ángeles perlados? –Inquirió pausadamente mientras me abrazaba con fuerza._

_-No… -respirando agitadamente._

_-¿No lo recuerdas Hinata? –él me miró a los ojos fijamente y pude verme reflejada en aquella mirada azabache._

Flash Back…

_-Hermana… Hermana… -dijo una voz infantil desde la distancia. –Papá dice que es hora de irnos Hinata… -Sentenció una pequeñita de cabello negro parada fuera del arenero._

_-¡Hinata recoge tus cosas inmediatamente! –Grito su padre guardando unas cosas en el coche a varios metros de allí._

_-Si papá ya voy… -contestó la ojiperla alegremente. –Aquí esta el rastrillo, la cuchara… la muñeca… -mientras recogía cada objeto y lo colocaba en un pequeño cesto._

De repente una pequeña pelotita fluorescente se escabullo de sus jóvenes manos rodando velozmente hasta llegar al tobogán en el centro del arenero. La pequeña recogió aquella huidiza esfera y se disponía a marchar, cuando pudo oír un contenido llanto proceder de debajo de aquella estructura.

Se acerco despacito y sin temor hasta divisar a un pequeño niño casi de su edad, cabello oscuro y piel blanca, agazapado y solo bajo aquel bagaje de acero y madera.

_-¿Estas solo? –Más no obtuvo ninguna respuesta el niño la miró con fiereza intentando que se alejara despavorida. -¿Estas asustado? –Reformuló -¿Quieres que llame a tú mamá? –Acercándose a su lado y arrodillándose frente a él._

_-Mi madre ha muerto… mi padre no me quiere… -expresó compungido._

_-¿Por qué dices que no te quiere?_

_-¡Lárgate! –grito mostrándole sus dos intimidantes pupilas. _

_-Aún que él no te quiera no significa que no puedas quererlo tú… y de todas formas alguien siempre te querrá._

_-Eso es mentira… nadie me quiere… -dijo el niño llorisqueando._

_-Yo lo haré… yo siempre te querré, podemos ser amigos si lo deseas… -La pequeña sonrió infundiendo en el ambiente un claro confort y contención._

_-¿Lo harás? –Preguntó incrédulo._

_-Es una promesa… -Extendiéndole su dedo meñique. – ¿Tú lo prometes? ¿Vas a quererme también? –Expresó llena de felicidad._

_-Lo prometo… -juntando su meñique con el de la niña._

_-Entonces es una promesa… ahh…-mirándolo dubitativa_

_-Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…_

_-Es una promesa… Sasuke-kun _

El tiempo parecía detenerse por un momento mientras el niño se abstraída atolondradamente mirando al pequeño ángel que reía frente a él.

_-Tus ojos son negros Sasuke… -Expreso tras notar aquella peculiaridad._

_-Si…_

_-Ves los míos son perlados –Señalando aquellas esferas movedizas. –Mi papá dice que los demonios tienen ojos color negro y que por eso los ángeles tenemos ojos color blanco. ¿Eres un demonio?_

_-No lo sé… -exclamó confuso._

_-Entonces… si lo fueras… igual sería tú amiga Sasuke-kun por que así los dos nos llevaríamos bien ¿no crees? Yo te ayudaría a ti y tú me ayudarías a mí como hacen los amigos. –La niña volvió a sonreír y con su pequeña mano enjugo graciosamente las lágrimas de sus ojos._

_-¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estas? –Grito una voz masculina._

_-Ya voy… -gritando para que la escucharán. –Nos volveremos a ver Sasuke-kun. –Besándole la mejilla y corriendo apresuradamente junto a su padre._

_-¿Dónde rayos estabas Hinata? –Inquirió el hombre de larga cabellera color negro y ojos perlados._

_-Juntando mis cosas papá y haciendo un amigo… -acompañando a su padre de la mano._

Sasuke la miró partir con nostalgia pero pudo percibir a sus pies la pequeña pelotita fluorescente que pertenecía a la niña.

La pequeña subió a un coche oscuro y desapareció. El chico miró la pequeña pelotita entre sus manos con alegría.

_-Sasuke… vamos a casa… -dijo una voz cercana._

_-¡Itachi! –sentenció con alegría corriendo a su encuentro._

_-No tienes de que preocuparte hermano yo te protegeré de ahora en más… -Abrazándolo y subiéndolo sobre su espalda._

_-¡Gracias hermano! –expresó lleno de felicidad._

_-¿Qué tienes en la mano Sasuke? –Exclamó el pelinegro tras observar la pequeña pelota en manos del chico._

_-Me lo dio un ángel Itachi…_

_-¿Una ángel? –Preguntó confuso._

_-Y es mi amigo…_

_-Pues que bien… entonces guárdala bien Sasuke… -Riendo tras aquel desfachatado comentario._

_-La guardaré para siempre… -Sonriendo._

Fin de Flash Back….

_-¿Qué recuerde qué Sasuke? –Inquirí desconcertada al verlo abstraído nuevamente._

_-Supongo que nada… -Sentándose de sopetón. –Será mejor que me vaya, necesitas descansar, y yo tengo que ir por mi coche y mis libros…_

_-¡Espera un momento! ¿Estas enojado? –traté de sujetarlo con fuerza de la manga de su camisa._

_-No lo estoy… -él me miró a los ojos con frialdad. –Él siempre fue una prioridad en tu vida…_

_-¿Él? ¿A que te refieres? ¿A Naruto? –Inquirí._

Sasuke se puso rápidamente en pie, tomó su chaqueta y se la puso. Caminó con prisa hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse sin mediar palabra alguna. ¿Acaso había cometido otra equivocación con este hombre?

_-¡Espera! _

_-Descansa nos veremos otro día –Mirándome ahora con ternura._

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se marcho de la habitación. Sentía ira en mi interior y desconcierto, éste chico rompía completamente todos mis esquemas ¿Por qué no lograba entenderlo?

Me baje de la cama y lo seguí hasta el living, lo encontré a punto de darse a la fuga.

_-Sasuke… me gustaría que habláramos… -exprese con algo de timidez. Esto me llamó a reflexionar por un instante ¿Acaso ya había caído presa de sus encantos?_

_-¿De que quieres que hablemos? –dijo él deteniendo su marcha._

_-De lo que me confesaste hace un rato… -¡Rayos! Otra vez estaba jugando con los dedos índices de mi mano; no cometía éste acto involuntario más que con Naruto._

_-¿Quieres que te lo repita? –Sasuke sonrió con malicia mientras se posicionaba junto a mí._

_-Si… -dije tras una larga dubitación. Sasuke me tomó por la cintura mientras nos contemplábamos abstraídos._

_-No voy a perderte, no otra vez… -acariciando mi rostro._

_-¿perderme?_

_-Hinata Hyuuga… quizás esto suene apresurado pero…_

_-¿Si?… -inquirí con algo de emoción presa entre sus brazos. _

_-¿Quieres ser mi…? – Sasuke aproximo más su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración golpeteando en mis labios._

_-¿Aja? –intentando apresurarlo, mientras unas inquietas mariposas revoloteaban junto a mi boca produciéndome un intenso cosquilleo que me llevó a morder con ardor mi labio inferior._

_-Quiero que seas mí… no…_

_-¡HINATA! –grito una voz femenina entrando de sopetón a la habitación._

_-¡YUKI! –sentenció una voz masculina tras la joven._

_-¡SORA! –Exclamó Sasuke asombrado por la brusquedad de la entrada._

Lentamente mi vida volvió a tomar su cause normal. Por las mañanas acudía a la facultad y por las tardes a mi trabajo en la cafetería. Sasuke me había evitado nuevamente por una semana completa. Si bien lo veía durante las clases, no había osado ni contestar mis saludos matutinos. Sora y él no hacían acto de presencia en la cafetería y por más que intentaba interrogar disimuladamente a Yuki no obtenía información de gran relevancia.

_-¡Chicas! No olviden asistir a su chequeo médico mañana a las diez –Insistió la señora Haruka mientras nos despedía parada en el umbral de su local_

_-¡Si! –contestamos al unísono mientras caminábamos rumbo a la calle._

_-La verdad que esos chequeos son un fastidio y una perdida de tiempo. –Refunfuño Yuki, mientras caminaba a mi lado._

_-¿Sora no vendría a buscarte Yuki? _

_-Si, iríamos a una fiesta… -La muchacha guardo un súbito silencio como si aquello se le hubiera escapado accidentalmente._

_-¿A una fiesta? _

_-Aja… ¿Cómo irás mañana al medico? –Cambiando la conversación._

_-En colectivo… -conteste extrañada. Por lo general la muchacha no tenía secretos para conmigo. -¿Sasuke iría con ustedes? –arremetí._

_-No lo sé… quizás… -mirándome nerviosamente. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Bueno es que no me ha dirigido la palabra la ultima semana… en fin… no se si esta molesto por algo o que ¿tú sabes algo? –mirándola a los ojos inquisidoramente._

_-¡Hina! –Yuki se detuvo, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miró a los ojos -¡Olvídate de Sasuke!_

_-No es que esté interesada en él… -bajando la mirada._

_-Pues mejor… -Yuki retomó el paso._

_-Pero me extraña su actitud… -Exclame mientras la miraba alejarse._

_-Yo no puedo seleccionar la clase de amigos que elegirá Sora, pero al menos puedo evitar que mis amigas salgan lastimadas. –Mirándome unos cuantos pasos más adelante._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –realmente aquella charla me confundía. Estaba segura de que yo le gustaba a Sasuke, él mismo me lo había confesado hacía una semana, pero ¿que le ocurría ahora?_

De pronto un coche color negro se detuvo frente a nosotras. Sora bajo la ventanilla del asiento de atrás y se asomó por la misma.

_-Hola Hinata… -dijo secamente –Vamos Yuki se nos hace tarde, casi son las diez._

_-Si… -Yuki me dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta del auto para ingresar en su interior._

Miré al conductor del vehículo, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba tras el volante. Le hice señas con la mano pero ni siquiera volteo a mirarme. Pude percatarme de que en el asiento del acompañante viajaba una bonita pelirroja cuyo rostro había visto en alguna ocasión. La chica me miró con seriedad y volteó su vista al frente.

_-Adiós Hinata… -Exclamó Sora subiendo el vidrio de aquella portezuela._

Eleve mi mano al aire y los salude desconcertada ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba viendo a alguien más? Esa fue mi última interrogante mientras contemplé el coche desaparecer en la avenida.

El entusiasmo y calidez que había causado Sasuke en mi corazón se había desvanecido súbitamente y sin preámbulos. Paso otra semana antes de que me atreviera siquiera a cruzarlo. Por lo general siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres y su concentración absorta en conversaciones sin sentido esbozadas por jovencitas escuetas y directas.

Sentía rabia y tristeza. Mi corazón se desquebrajo y partió sin miramientos. Tras mucho pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que jamás lo había unido y yacía desfallecido desde que Naruto exhorto aquellas crudas palabras en su departamento, de las cuales, fui una testigo omnipresente y casual.

Decidí que intentaría hablar con Sasuke. A pesar de las recomendaciones de Yuki necesitaba saber por que me trataba de esa manera tras haberse comportado tan caballerosamente en un principio. Ajuste mis libros bajo el brazo, trague saliva y camine rumbo a su posición.

Me paré tras él. Ni siquiera me vio acercarme por que permanecía ensimismado charlando con una muchacha muy bonita. Carraspee un poco para llamar su atención pero aquella acción fue completamente inútil.

_-Hinata… -Sora estaba a su lado al igual que otro grupo de chicos. Me miró con lastima, como quien observa un perrito abandonado en la calle en busca de su amo perdido._

_-Hola… -dije en voz alta intentando ser notada, más el chico permanecía de espalda conversando con aquella muchacha. –Ahh… -divagando un poco ¿Acaso estaba sordo? –Sasuke… hola… ¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos? –Inquirí con mucho nerviosismo._

El grupo de amigos que permanecía junto a él y Sora, comenzaron a reír desfachatadamente. Los miré confusa ¿Acaso había dicho algo sumamente gracioso? Los muchachos me miraban y sonreían por lo bajo.

_-¿Así que esta es la muchacha de la apuesta? –Inquirió uno de aquellos sujetos a quien contemplé ambigua._

_-Debo reconocer que pensé que no lo lograrías pero eres todo un experto Sasuke… -rió otro._

Miré a Sora. El chico bajo la cabeza y apartó la mirada con vergüenza. Estaba descolocada ¿a que se referían estos sujetos?

-_Pues si, soy bueno, todas siempre caen… -profirió por fin tras un rato de silencio enmascarado por las carcajadas._

Sasuke se volteó y me miró a los ojos. Tragué saliva ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Acaso todo aquel razonamiento confuso era valedero? ¿Yo había sido solo una apuesta? Entonces entendí todo aquel comportamiento errático, sus intentos por cortejarme forzadamente, su inesperada declaración de afecto, sus desprecios, su silencio. Todo aquello removía un torbellino en mi interior de sentimientos tristes y ambiguos. Me sentí como aquella vez, oculta tras el umbral de una puerta, empapada de pies a cabeza mientras mi corazón era arrojado a una pestilente cloaca.

_-Yo… -Me sentí una idiota pero de ninguna manera saldría llorando de allí, no quedaría frente a ellos como una perdedora. Mantendría mi orgullo de mujer hasta el fin._

_-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Te uso. No se cuanto halla avanzado contigo pero caíste más rápido de lo que esperábamos. –Se bufó el muchacho que había hablado primero._

_-¡Hotarubi! –Exclamó Sora molesto._

_-Bueno… yo solo quería… agradecerte por haberme prestado tus apuntes… -fingiendo una sonrisa en mi compungido rostro. –Gracias a ello pude aprobar los exámenes… -miré a Sora quien me contempló descolocado –Será mejor que me vaya… lamento haberlos molestado… -me moví dispuesta a marcharme –Me alegra que hayas podido ganar tu apuesta. –Dije mirándolo. Volví a sonreír y me escabullí de aquel lugar mientras los sonetos incesantes de las carcajadas retumbaban por todo el pasillo de la facultad._

Por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía nada. No había ni tristeza ni felicidad ni desprecio ni llanto ni preocupación. Por un momento creí que me había convertido en una de aquellas figurillas de mármol que posaba semidesnuda y sin expresión alguna en los jardines de la facultad.

Caminé hasta la salida, aún tenía que ir a trabajar. El celular vibró y retumbó en mi cartera. Lo tomé con rapidez y continué mi marcha.

_-Buenas tardes –dijo la voz al otro lado de la bocina –Hablo con la señorita Hinata Hyuuga. –Inquirió una voz masculina._

_-Si, ella habla…_

_-Habla el doctor Noriko, yo estuve a cargo de sus exámenes la pasada semana y quisiera reunirme con usted a la brevedad._

_-Tengo que ir a trabajar y salgo después de las diez de la noche doctor… podría ir mañana… -intentando calcular rápidamente mi posible visita._

_-De hecho yo hablé con la dueña de su establecimiento y ella me dio su celular, esta al tanto de que necesito hablar inmediatamente con usted, podría venir a la clínica en este instante._

_-Ahh… creo que si… ¿pero que ocurre? –inquirí preocupada._

_-Prefiero que hablemos aquí en la clínica si no le molesta._

_-Esta bien… hablare con mi jefa e intentaré estar allí a la brevedad._

_-La espero… -tras lo cual colgó._

Llegué cansada a casa. Cerré la puerta del departamento y me apoye exhausta junto a la misma. Ese sin duda había sido el día más largo y devastador de mi vida, casi equiparable ha aquel escalofriante momento en el cual había fallecido mi madre.

Tiré mis cosas encima de la mesa del living y me destartalé sobre una silla. Estaba mareada, descompuesta y me dolía la cabeza.

Un barullo de ideas azotaba mi mente Naruto, Sasuke, una apuesta, cáncer… Llevé mi mano izquierda a la boca conteniendo un agudo llanto y unas cuantas lagrimas que se desbarataban forzadamente de mis ojos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar ininterrumpidamente. Me seque las lágrimas y respiré hondo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

_-Diga… -inquirí con mi mejor semblante._

_-¡Hina! ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió una vocecita del otro lado del tubo preocupada._

_-Si… lo estoy… ¿por que lo preguntas? –dije asustada._

_-Sora me contó lo que pasó hoy ¡ESE IDIOTA DE SASUKE ME LAS VA A PAGAR! –refunfuño del otro lado de la bocina. La verdad es que su voz me reconfortó._

_-Descuida Yuki… la verdad es que… -guardando silencio._

_-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que estás triste Hinata? –Inquirió la muchacha._

_-¡No, por supuesto que no! –sentencié con satisfacción. –Él no sabe lo que se pierde… -exclamé con un falso jubilo. _

_-¿Estas segura Hina? –Inquirió Yuki con otro tono de voz._

_-Por supuesto… además yo aún tengo en mente a Naruto… sinceramente no puedo andar fijándome en otro chico._

_-¡Hay Hina, espero que algún día puedas hallar a un hombre que te ame de verdad!_

_-Si… claro que lo haré… -dije conteniendo un sollozo._

_-Realmente te lo mereces, mereces hallar a alguien que te quiera, te cuide y te mime mucho –Profirió al otro lado de la línea._

_-Siempre te tengo a ti amiga… -Dije reconfortada._

_-¡Por supuesto! –Sentenció feliz. -¿Vendrás a trabajar mañana?_

_-Si…_

_-La señora Haruka no me dijo por que no viniste hoy, y me preocupe mucho cuando Sora me conto lo que había sucedido._

_-Descuida es que tenía que buscar los análisis a la clínica y me pareció una buena idea para no pensar._

_-¿Esta todo bien? _

_-Si Yuki… todo esta bien…_

Hable con Hanabi después del primer mes de comenzar con los tratamientos de quimioterapia. No quería preocuparla al menos hasta que yo misma pudiera aceptar mi nueva condición. Traté de convencerla de que todo estaría mejor y que no debía de preocuparse, pero lo cierto era que cada día que pasaba se notaba aún más mi desmejoría. Mi piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, tenía continuas nauseas y mareos que intentaba por todos los medios ocultar y el cabello había comenzado a caérseme por mechones. En el último tiempo había decidido llevar una bandana amplia sobre la cabeza a modo de bincha, para que ocultara mis crecientes faltantes de pelo sobre la frente y a la altura de las orejas.

La señora Haruka era la única persona que sabía de mi enfermedad y preferí que siguiera así. Yuki era una chica servicial y de gran corazón y al igual que mi hermana no deseaba que se preocupara o mejor dicho no deseaba que me tuvieran lastima.

Entraba más tarde a la cafetería y trabajaba media jornada; había dejado varias materias de la facultad y solo cursaba las esenciales. Mi idea era ocupar mi cabeza en cosas vánales y no en el problema que me aquejaba.

Le mentía a Yuki, le mentía descaradamente. Recibía un tratamiento diario por la mañana bien temprano antes de ir a la facultad y así seguiría hasta que mi cuerpo aguantase aquella travesía. A medio día iba a casa a descansar una o dos horas y retomaba el trabajo después de las dos hasta las seis de la tarde cuando la señora Haruka ocupaba mi puesto. Yuki creía que había conseguido un mejor trabajo en otro lugar y por eso aquella pantalla de humo había durado tanto tiempo, pero a veces, no lograba soportar los dolores ni los vómitos que se sucedían inoportunamente en medio de mi turno.

Me senté en una banca del jardín de la facultad. El día era precioso; el cálido sol del mediodía infundía ese calorcillo faltante en mi adormecida alma. Me había tocado cursar hasta cerca de las doce am para intentar recuperar irremediablemente algunas de mis asiduas faltas.

Saque de mi valija una pequeña vianda con mi almuerzo. Me había esmerado en preparar unas cuantas verduras saborizadas que intentaría tragar. Destape aquel taper, tomé un cubierto, pero antes de poder llevar un solo bocado a la boca sentí un potente tirón en mi cabeza.

_-Así que tu eres la resbalosa que oso golpear a Sasuke-kun… -Exclamó una voz femenina cuya figura apenas podía ver._

_-Es ella Karin… yo la vi… quería pasarse de lista con Sasuke pero los chicos la pusieron en su lugar._

_-¿Seguramente pensaste que tú y Sasuke tenían alguna posibilidad verdad?_

_-La verdad es que no… -dije mirando a los ojos a una muchacha más o menos de mi altura, de cabellera pelirroja y anteojos de marco negro. La recordaba, la había visto en la facultad junto a Sasuke. –No me interesa tú novio si es lo que te preocupa… -Esboce con dificultad mientras tironeaba de mi cabello. -¿A menos que no lo sea y por eso te preocupe?_

_-¿Cómo te atreves? –Zarandeando mi cabeza._

_-Te dije que era altanera Karin. –Sentenció la otra muchacha._

_-¡ESCUCHAME! –grito. Pude sentir un fuerte tirón y un dolorcillo desprenderse tras aquel acto violento._

_-¡MIERDA KARIN! –Exclamó la otra muchacha asustada. –Yo me largo… -Escabulléndose con rapidez._

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sostenía un mechón de pelos entre sus manos._

_-Estoy muriendo… -comente en voz baja y sin vacilación. La chica retrocedió espantada pues se había percatado de que había cometido una barbarie. _

_-Lo… lo… siento… -exclamó corriendo de aquel lugar._

En su corrida arrojó al suelo mi valija con los libros y mis cuadernos, los cuales, se desplomaron impunemente sobre el piso.

Miré tolerantemente todo aquel desparramo de libros hojas y mi poco apetitoso almuerzo, dispersos sobre la vereda junto a un mechón de mi largo y renegrido cabello que yacía inerte sobre el piso.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, me acomodé la bandana lo mejor que pude, e intenté cubrir aquella oquedad sobre mi cabeza mientras contenía algunas fugaces lagrimas, lo cual ya se había vuelto mi costumbre para "aparentar". Comencé a recoger mis cosas con lentitud y delicadeza.

_-Aquí tienes… -dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas. –Hinata…_

Pude reconocer aquella voz al instante. Parpadee varias veces queriendo situarme en la realidad y respiré hondo para intentar apaciguar a un alborotado trozo de corazón súbitamente revivido en mi pecho. Trague la escaza saliva acumulada en mi boca y me giré con lentitud ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Me había concedido la vida la posibilidad de verlo una vez más?

_-Naruto… _

Me miró sonriente. Aquellos dos luceros brillaban más que el cielo del mediodía. Su sonrisa emanaba vida, alegría, luz. Realmente era él, esta vez era él, y estaba allí parado mirándome sonriente mientras extendía entre sus manos dos de mis cuadernos.

Trate de acomodarme el cabello y de secarme las lágrimas lo mejor que pude. Intenté incorporarme pero me desvanecí pesadamente sobre el suelo golpeando duramente las rodillas contra la acera.

_-Hinata ¿Estas bien? –dijo auxiliándome con rapidez y ayudándome a sentarme de nuevo en aquella banca._

_-Naruto… ¿realmente eres Naruto? –contemplándolo confusamente mientras él terminaba de juntar mis cosas._

_-¡Claro que lo soy! –sonrió. Lo veía tan feliz que mi corazón bailoteo nuevamente en mi pecho pegando otro salto de felicidad._

_-¿Cómo estás Hinata? _

Me miró con ternura y no pude contenerme más; comencé a llorar como una niña de seis años, como aquel día en que lo conocí cuando lo habían dejado sumamente lastimado tras una golpiza propinada por unos críos de abusada contextura y edad; como aquel día que me salvo heroicamente quedando mi corazón prendado de tal valeroso caballero de brillante sonrisa y voluntad de hierro.

_-Lo siento… -se disculpo – ¿Te molesta verme?… -Inquirió._

_-No… soy muy feliz… -dije limpiándome las lagrimas. -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Venía a ver a unos amigos –Sentándose a mi lado._

_-Ahh… -dije titubeando._

_-Vine a verte a ti Hinata…_

Aquella breve pero contundente frase hizo que lo mirará repleta de felicidad, y fue tan efusiva que él sonrió y terminó por limpiar las restantes lágrimas de mi rostro.

_-¿Eso te hace feliz? –mirándome a los ojos._

_-Si… mucho Naruto… ¿pero como supiste que yo estaba aquí?_

_-Por Hanabi… ella me habló hace unos días y me dijo lo que ocurría…_

_-¿Hanabi? ¿Qué te dijo? –Lo miré consternada._

_-Que estas enferma…_

_-¡POR QUE LO HIZO! –grite fastidiada olvidando donde me hallaba._

_-Por que te quiere Hinata…_

_-¿Y por que estas aquí? ¿Por lastima?_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-¿Porque más estarías aquí?… jamás te importe en lo absoluto Naruto… siempre pensaste que era la niña consentida cuyo dinero podría lograr lo que se le antoje ¿No es así?_

_-Hinata… ¿No te alegra mi visita?_

_-¿Por qué estas aquí Naruto? No me debes nada y no importa lo que te haya dicho Hanabi, no necesitas hacer nada por obligación y menos venir a verme. –Nuevamente mi corazón se endureció. Baje mi mirada con tristeza._

_-Ya te dije que viene a ver a unos amigos y tú eres una de ellos._

_-¡TE AMO NARUTO! Te amo desde que era una niña… –él me miró, pero para mi pesar en su rostro no había asombro, solo ternura y comprensión. -¿Hanabi te lo dijo? –Inquirí tras notar aquella respuesta a mi confesión._

_-No, me di cuenta cuando desperté en el hospital, tras la golpiza que sufrí de niño y te vi parada allí, junto a mi cama. Realmente creí que eras un ángel. Cuando te fuiste las enfermeras me dijeron que una hermosa niña había permanecido junto a mí desde el mismo momento en el que había ingresado, y que había rehusado moverse de mi lado incluso bajo las amenazas de su padre. Entonces supe que tú sentías algo muy especial por mí._

_-¿Y por que no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías? –Lo increpé._

_-Por que así como tú me amabas a mi… yo la amo a ella… -Exclamó mirándome a los ojos._

_-¿A Sakura verdad? –inquirí mientras se sentaba a mi lado._

_-Así es…_

_-Pero ella se caso Naruto… nunca tuvo en cuenta tus sentimientos…_

_-Lo sé… pero aún así la amo Hinata_

_-Pero yo te he amado toda la vida… ¡No es justo! –batiendo con rudeza mi cabeza._

_-Me hubiese gustado poder sentir lo mismo por ti Hinata… pero el estar contigo sería engañarte a ti y a mis sentimientos por otra mujer. Yo creo que te mereces a alguien que realmente pueda amarte de corazón._

_-Supongo… -conteste no muy convencida –De todas formas ya no queda tiempo… _

Alce la vista al horizonte, mientras cerraba los ojos intentando esfumar la decepción que me invadía, imbuida por la tibieza del sol de mediodía.

_-No digas eso… y tampoco pierdas las esperanzas Hinata… -Naruto rozo con sus manos mi rostro y parte de mi cabello lo que ocasionó que lo mirara._

_-No preocupes a Hanabi… dile que estaba muy bien y feliz por haberte visto… -Recogí mis cosas en el interior de mi valija y me pare como pude dispuesta a marcharme de allí._

_-Hinata por favor… no te pongas así… -suplicó aún sentado en aquella banca._

_-¡ESTOY MURIENDO NARUTO, TENGO CANCER! ¿ACASO CREES QUE ME QUEDE MUCHO MÁS PARA EXPERIMENTAR? ¿CREES QUE ME SOBRARÁ TIEMPO PARA ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL?_

Tras decir aquello sentí una intensa agonía en mi interior y volví a llorar con intensidad. Solté mi valija que volvió a despatarrarse en la vereda, y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos.

_-Hinata… -Dijo con ternura y pude sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza y me estrechaban contra su pecho. –Jamás debes rendirte no importa cuanto tiempo tengas o creas tener, no importa que creas que estas sola… ¡Nunca te rindas!_

Naruto tomó con delicadeza mi cabeza entre sus manos y me acarició de manera que pudiese escuchar a su corazón latir brioso en el interior de su pecho. Fue la melodía más dulce que jamás hubiese podido oír.

_-Naruto… -dejé de resistirme y lo abrase. -Quiero pedirte algo, una última vez… quiero que me beses Naruto… aunque me mientas quiero que me beses y abrases como si fuera la mujer a la que más amas._

_-Hinata… _

_-Descuida… se que no me querrás nunca, pero al menos quiero morirme sabiendo que pude rozar tus labios, acariciar tus cabellos, sentir la tibieza de tu piel y la dulzura de un beso tuyo Naruto._

El chico me miró con nostalgia tomo mi barbilla con su mano derecha y la alzo levemente aproximando su rostro al mío. Cerré los ojos y me entregue a ese embriagante calor impulsado por sus labios, a la frescura de aquel beso y al hálito de vida infundido desde su propio corazón.

Lo sentía respirar lenta y pausadamente mientras me besaba mágicamente como si cuidase cada detalle, cada suspiro, evitando que perdiera aquel ritmo mágico que ensalzaba todo mi ser, que se apoderaba de mi aura entregándome la fuerza que necesitaba para subsistir. Cuando el beso acabó volví a abrazarlo y a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

_-Gracias… -suspiré al tiempo que abría mis ojos._

_-De nada Hinata…_


	4. Un futuro distinto parte II

Desperté con los rayos del atardecer que ingresaban a través de una ventana. Aquella no era mi habitación. Me senté despacito en la cama para intentar tomar conciencia de donde estaba.

_-¿Ya estas mejor? –Inquirió una voz femenina que supe reconocer, era la enfermera del campus.  
>-Si, lo estoy señorita Kaori.<br>-Te encontraron unos chicos desmayada a las afueras de la facultad y te han traído aquí por suerte.  
>-¿Desmayada? –La miré absorta -¿no había un joven ahí, un chico de cabellos rubios? –Inquirí confusa.<br>-No había nadie más allí.  
>-Pero… -balbucee, entonces ¿todo había sido un sueño?<br>-No deberías venir a cursar si estas enferma Hinata Hyuuga. –La mujer me acarició el rostro para ver si tenía temperatura y luego me acomodó el cabello.  
>-Yo… no lo estoy… es…<br>-Creo que se reconocer cuando alguien esta enfermo y cuando no, no soy una novata sabes. ¿Tienes cáncer verdad?  
>-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Es decir e evitado hablar de ello?<br>-Evitar no sirve de nada, debes hacer frente a tus problemas muchacha; además he visto unos medicamentos en tu valija mientras la revisaba.  
>-¿Usted reviso mis cosas? –Inquirí enojada.<br>-Si, ya que estaba a punto de llamar a alguien para que viniera por ti pero te haz despertado antes. Las clases en el campus casi han terminado y no puedes permanecer aquí. Deberías ir a un hospital o recostarte en casa, los efectos de la quimioterapia son agotadores y dolorosos.  
>-No se preocupe iré directamente a casa ¿Qué hora es?<br>-Son más de las siete de la tarde –mirando su reloj – ¿Quieres que llame a tú medico?  
>-Claro que no, ya estoy mejor, el descanso me ha caído de maravilla.<br>-¿Quieres que te pida un taxi o que llame a alguien para que venga a recogerte? –Inquirió preocupada.  
>-No estoy bien, gracias por haber cuidado de mi señorita Kaori.<br>-De nada…_

Si bien aún estaba algo adolorida y confusa me espabilé como pude y recogí mis cosas con rapidez. Salí de la enfermería tan abruptamente, que una vez fuera, tuve que sostenerme de uno de los muros de aquel extenso pasillo para no caerme.  
>Tomé el celular de mi valija mientras el anochecer se abría paso en el predio, y la luna, iluminaba el amplio césped del jardín de la facultad.<br>Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Yuki. Seguramente se habría preocupado por mí al no ir a trabajar; tenía que darle una buena excusa para que no corriese como desesperada a casa.  
>Mientras marcaba su número de celular pude oír unos pasos a mi espalda. Me giré con rapidez pero no pude percibir a nadie allí ¿Sería el viento?<p>

_-¡HINATA! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? Estuve muy preocupada por ti y no lograba comunicarme por celular ¿Para que diantres tienes teléfono si no lo contestas? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estas herida? ¿Discutiste con Sasuke? ¿Estas enferma? –La batalla de preguntas interminables me hizo estallar en risas.  
>-No Yuki, no me ha pasado nada. Simplemente tenía que cursar unas materias y hacer unos trabajos y como estaba sin batería en el teléfono no pude ver las llamadas hasta ahora; lo lamento amiga.<br>-¡Rayos Hina! Me preocupaste tanto que puse a todo el mundo en tu busca.  
>-¿De que hablas? –Exclame sobresaltada.<br>-Nada, simplemente me preocupe. Me alegra que estés bien Hinata ¿Estas en tu otro trabajo? –Pregunto su vocecita con inquietud.  
>-Si, lo estoy… tengo que dejarte aquí hay mucha gente y tengo que atenderlos.<br>-Yo te pagaría extra con tal de que te quedes aquí solamente. –El comentario me causo risa.  
>-No importa cuantas horas nos veamos al día siempre seguiremos siendo amigas sin importar lo que pase.<br>-¡Claro! –grito eufórica.  
>-Te dejo, cuídate mucho Yuki.<br>-Igual, te veo mañana que duermas bien.  
>-Adiós…<em>

Cuando corte el teléfono me sentí una miserable. Yo decía ser su amiga y le mentía con tanto descaro. Respiré profundo y continúe el paso. La parada de autobuses no estaba tan lejana.

_-Que precioso sueño… Naruto se veía tan hermoso, tan resplandeciente. Realmente me hubiese gustado estar ahí con él… que ese sueño fuera tan real como este estúpido dolor de piernas –proclame frotando mis piernas adoloridas por la corta caminata._

Me acerque a la parada, mire el reloj, serían casi las ocho de la noche. Por suerte la primavera había arribado pero aún se sentía el frío con intensidad durante la noche. Me senté en una banca y volví a frotarme las piernas. Otro sonido perturbador sacudió unos arbustos cercanos con tanta fuerza que me asustó. Un escalofrío potente me agito el alma forzándome a pararme con rapidez. Miré aquel arbusto zarandearse por fuerza e impulso propio. Me estremecí sabía que alguien estaba allí.  
>Camine hacía atrás, baje la vereda y me paré en la calle. Estaba asustada, sola y sin fuerzas suficientes como para huir de allí con rapidez. El arbusto volvió a batirse con fuerza en medio de la oscuridad. Me sumí en el pánico más absoluto. De repente unas luces incandescentes me alumbraron en medio de la calle, y una bocina ensordecedora me impulso a arrojar mis libros a la calle y a cubrirme el rostro con espanto.<p>

_-Se puede saber que haces parada en medio de la calle… ¿Acaso buscas llamar la atención o suicidarte? –Interrogó una voz impasible.  
>-¡Lo siento señor! –Exclamé con fuerza al darme cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. –Discúlpeme… es que… bueno… yo… -me aleje de la radiante luz delantera del coche hasta poder ver el rostro de mi "casi" agresor- ¡Sasuke! –Exclame a toda voz.<br>-¿lo haces a propósito?  
>-¡QUE! No, claro que no, yo solo… estaba esperando el colectivo y… -me aproxime a la ventanilla para verlo mejor -Lo lamento es que oí unos ruidos y me asuste y entonces apareciste tú y… -estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que hacía un trabalenguas ¿Por qué rayos tenía que estar nerviosa?<br>-Sal de frente de mi coche… -dijo con cierto enojo.  
>-Si, claro… déjame recoger mis cosas… -levantando todas mis chucherías desparramadas en el asfalto. –Sasuke… podrías… -Otra vez estaba nerviosa, pero también estaba asustada era de noche y no había ni un alma pululando por la calle. -¿Podrías llevarme un par de cuadras, hasta la siguiente parada? Esta más iluminada y hay más gente que aquí en el campus… yo… te pagaré -buscando la billetera en el interior de mi bolso.<br>-¿Acaso soy un taxi? –Contesto de mala manera. Lo miré con tristeza; había olvidado que yo nunca le había caído bien, sobre todo tras enterarme de la manera más bochornosa que solo me trataba por una apuesta con sus amigos.  
>-No… perdona… <em>

Agache la cabeza, prendí la hebilla de mi valija y comencé a caminar rumbo a la siguiente parada de autobuses. No tenía mucho caso andar sola por aquellas calles desiertas pero al menos intentaría llegar sana y salva a mi destino.  
>Sasuke arranco el coche y acelero hasta que lo perdí de vista en la siguiente manzana. Me sentí triste y deprimida. No solía tener problemas con nadie, pero no se puede caerle bien a todo el mundo, aún que internamente Sasuke ya no era como todo el mundo y eso era lo que rasgaba mi corazón.<br>No llegue a cruzar la calle continua cuando nuevamente otra zarza se zarandeo y pude oír con claridad el chasquido de unos pasos en la vereda. Me asuste, ahora más que nunca necesitaba salir de allí, escaparme.  
>Corrí hasta que mi cuerpo se agotó y dejó de responderme. Traté de detenerme para recuperar el aliento pero los pasos se aceleraron al igual que mi corazón. Intenté echar un vistazo por sobre mi hombro pero una sombra negra arremetió contra mi endeble cuerpo y me tumbo despiadadamente sobre la acera.<br>_  
>-¡DAME LA CARTERA ZORRA! –grito con fuerza.<br>-¡No tengo dinero! Solo son útiles y cuadernos ¡No tengo nada! –Sujetando mi valija para evitar que la misma fuera expropiada.  
>-¡Te dije que me la des estúpida! –Grito y esgrimió un fuerte cachetazo que me tumbo con fuerza golpeando la cabeza contra el piso. –¡Aquí no hay nada! – volteando la valija y tirando, libros, cuadernos, celular y mis frascos de pastillas. -DAME EL DINERO. –Insistió mientras me daba un puntapié en el estomago.<em>

Grite adolorida. Le di el celular, y la cartera pero parecía que no estaba muy conforme con aquellas pequeñeces. Mientras me golpeaba y zarandeaba sobre la vereda cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en algún recuerdo maravilloso, uno de esos que te iluminan el alma y el corazón. Mi cuerpo endeble, adolorido y desgastado recibía aquel tortuoso maltrato mientras que mi espíritu había volado hacia él, hacia su recuerdo, hacia su cabello, sus labios, sus preciosos ojos y su compungido mirar.  
>Traté de sonreír mientras recordaba su rostro escueto y su pálida piel. Había visto ese rostro, yo lo recordaba de otro lugar, pero por más que mi mente busco aquella añoranza el fuerte dolor en la boca de mi estómago y el moretón de mi cara causaron en mí una sobredosis de realidad.<br>El tipo corrió, quizás se canso de pelear por nada, quizás me creyó muerta, no lo sé. Arrojo la valija y corrió con celular en mano. Pude percibir una luz encandilarme mientras intentaba incorporarme. Así mi valija del suelo e intenté guardar mis libros y apuntes en el interior de la misma.  
>Todo el cuerpo me dolía, pero no más que antes. Me limpié como pude un borbotón de sangre de la boca y continué con mi cometido.<br>_  
>-¡HINATA! –grito con desesperación. Intenté mirarlo pero apenas podía distinguir la figura difusa en aquella incandescente claridad. – ¿Estas bien Hinata? –inquirió asustado.<br>-Sasuke… -pronuncie a media voz tras distinguir su mechón de pelo.  
>-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! –sentenció eufórico.<br>-Descuida no es nada… -dije intentando levantarme de aquella acera, pero cuando intenté mover mi cuerpo completamente un fuerte tirón me obligo a caer, y no solo eso, mi vista comenzó a dar vuelta.  
>-No te esfuerces… - fue lo ultimo que recuerdo de aquella odisea.<em>

Desperté en un hospital unas horas más tarde. Para mi sorpresa mi médico hablaba con Sasuke; una de las enfermeras se aproximó y me sonrió reconfortada.

_-Ya estás despierta linda…  
>-¿Dónde, como? …<br>-Tuviste suerte, solo tienes unos moretones, tu novio te encontró a tiempo y te trajo. Tienes suerte de tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti.  
>-¿Preocuparse por mi? ¿Mi novio?...<br>-Si el chico guapo de cabello oscuro ¿es tu novio verdad? Será mejor que descanses.  
>-Pero… -No me dejó aclarar aquel mal entendido pues se alejo con prisa a atender a otro paciente.<br>-¿Cómo esta Hinata? –Inquirió mi medico quien se aproximó a mi tras verme meditativa y confusa.  
>-Doctor Noriko ¿usted trabaja aquí? –Sasuke permaneció junto al medico y su atento mirar hacía que perdiera completamente el enfoque de la conversación.<br>-en mis ratos libres, que son pocos… -El doctor Noriko sonrió pero yo no había entendido ni un tercio de la conversación. Me frote la cabeza y la sien izquierda solo para descubrir que la misma se hallaba cubierta de vendajes. –No se toque la cabeza.  
>-¿Pasó algo malo? Es decir… -guardé silencio y baje la cabeza confusa y mareada.<br>-No, unas contusiones leves pero con reposo y muchos cuidados estará bien en poco tiempo. Hicimos una tomografía solo para cerciorarnos de que no hubiera lesiones internas; también he podido constatar que el tumor no ha crecido en este último mes.  
>-¿En verdad? –lo miré conmocionada.<br>-Si, le daré el alta para que puedan ir a casa; intente descansar y deje que la mimen mucho, se lo merece después de haber vivido una experiencia tan horrible. –El doctor Noriko me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla sana mirándome con picardía y ternura.  
>-Pero yo vivo sola… -dije a media voz.<br>-Lo hago responsable por su bienestar. –El doctor le palmeo el hombro a Sasuke y se fue canturreando hasta que desapareció de mi vista.  
>-Lo siento… el doctor se confundió… -exclamé destapándome y levantándome de aquella cama. Ni bien puse los pies en el suelo sentí un profundo mareo que me obligo a sentar.<br>-Tómalo con calma Hinata… -Sasuke tomo mi abrigo de una silla junto a la cama y lo coloco sobre mis hombros. Lo mire a los ojos, pero tras verse observado aparto su rostro con vergüenza.  
>-Gracias…<br>-No debes agradecerme… -sentenció con enfado –Si yo te hubiese llevado a tú casa nada de esto te hubiese pasado –dijo sin mirarme.  
>-No había forma de que supieras lo que pasaría así que no debes atormentarte. –Dije intentando pararme. Sasuke, ante mi asombro, me rodeo entre sus brazos estrechándome con delicadeza.<br>-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma? ¿Por qué te guardas un secreto tan doloroso? ¿Por qué Hinata?  
>-¿Por qué te interesaría una moribunda a quien usaste de apuesta? –No pensé mucho esta respuesta, pero internamente me dolía sus desplantes y eso último aún me torturaba.<br>-Hinata… -Mi miró a los ojos con dolor y tristeza, y era tan profunda que conmovió mi corazón. _  
>¿Por qué rayos no lograba entender a este hombre? Me sacaba de todos mis esquemas y ensueños de princesa en peligro, y además lograba convertirse con gran facilidad en el ogro más pestilente, horroroso y tierno del mundo.<br>_-Será mejor que busque un taxi… -apoderándome de mi abrigo e intentando ponérmelo como corresponde.  
>-¿Yuki lo sabe? –Inquirió.<br>-¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A DECIRSELO! –formule enfadada.  
>-No lo haré… si es lo que quieres…<br>-Bien… -tomando de la silla mi maltrecha valija.  
><em>  
>Lo aparté y camine como sonámbula por los pasillos del hospital. Sentía que mi cuerpo se tambaleaba pero nunca llegaba a caer pues él me sujetaba con firmeza.<br>Una vez fuera quise hacer una señal a un taxi pero el me alzo en sus brazos aún en contra de mis refunfuños y reclamos.  
><em><br>-Le dije al doctor que no te dejaría sola y pienso cumplir con mi palabra. –Bufó mientras me depositaba con suavidad en su coche.  
>-¡Ya te dije que no necesito que me lleves puedo ir en taxi! –Exclamé.<br>-Silencio solo relájate… -mirándome con algo de picardía.  
>-¿Qué rayos pretendes? –Inquirí espantada.<br>-Nada… ya oíste al doctor Noriko dijo que dejes que te mimen.  
>-No necesito de tu caridad. –sentencié enfadada mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y me miraba desafiante.<br>-Lo sé…  
><em>  
>Arranco el coche y manejo casi media hora; grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de que las calles por las que conducía no eran para nada parecidas a las de mi viejo barrio. Estábamos entrando a una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad lo cual me recordó a Konoha; las luces, la gente, el ambiente era equiparable a la primaveral ciudad que me vio nacer.<br>_  
>-¡Por aquí no se llega a mi apartamento! –mirando como embelesada aquel juego de luces y sombras esbozadas en las calles.<br>-Eso es por que no vamos a tú casa…  
>-¿Cómo que no? –lo miré desconcertada y enfadada.<br>-Vamos a la mía  
>-¡QUE!<em>

No hubo mucho pataleo que pudiera hacer, pues antes de iniciar una escandalosa indignación por sus actos, nos situamos frente a un amplio enrejado que se abrió tras insertar una tarjeta y código de seguridad en una sofisticada ranura.

_-Bienvenido señor Uchiha, que tenga usted buenas noches. –contesto aquel aparatejo cambiando su luz de roja a verde._

Un amplio estacionamiento era la base de un conglomerado de apartamentos de primer nivel. Miré con asombro aquel lujoso edificio alzarse señorialmente y con mucha elegancia, irrumpiendo en el cielo nocturno.  
><em><br>-Ya llegamos.  
>-¿Llegamos a donde? –dije atónita.<br>-A mi casa claro está –bajando del coche.  
>-Claro a su casa… -balbucee deslumbrada y confusa.<em>

Sasuke me ayudo a bajar del coche y caminamos hasta el elevador ubicado en el centro del estacionamiento, volvió a colocar la tarjeta en una ranura y el elevador se abrió apresuradamente.  
>Ingresamos a su interior, el mismo brillaba y resplandecía. Sus paredes de cristal plateado reflejaba ahora mi figura. Me recordaba a mi infancia, yo había nacido en este lujo, un lujo que había dejado atrás pero que aún yacía en mi esencia.<p>

**Flash Back…**

_-Hinata, pequeña, recuerda no revolverle a papá todo su escritorio hija. Es un hombre muy ocupado y si nosotros hacemos lio en su oficina lo retrasaremos y no iremos a pasear como él nos ha prometido ¿Entendiste Hinata? –esbozo la figura femenina de largo cabello oscuro y de precioso mirar perlado._  
>La pequeña de solo tres años no parecía haberle prestado demasiada atención, pues estaba concentrada en aquel reflejo de su figura devuelto por el cristal del elevador.<p>

_-¡Hola querida! –expreso una voz masculina con emoción.  
>-¡Hiashi cielo! –la joven mujer corrió a su encuentro. –Tengo que contarte una noticia maravillosa. –expreso la mujer con satisfacción.<br>-¿En verdad? –Asiéndola por la cintura mientras caminaban juntos rumbo a la oficina.  
>-Serás padre nuevamente Hiashi ¡Es una noticia maravillosa! ¿No crees?<br>-¡Te amo Sayuri! –besándola tiernamente.  
>-¡VAMOS HINATA NO TE QUEDES EN EL ELEVADOR! –grito aquella figura masculina con severidad tras ver que su pequeña hija aún permanecía en su interior.<br>_  
><strong>Fin de Flash Back…<strong>

_-Vamos Hinata no te quedes en el elevador –Sasuke me miró con atención al percibir que yo no lo seguía._

Me acerque a él. Que era toda esa escena dibujada en mi mente. No recordaba haber vivido algo como eso, de hecho no recordaba mucho de mi infancia, pero eso era normal ¿o no? Los niños no suelen recordar mucho su infancia.  
>Para mi sorpresa aquel apartamento no era ni pequeño ni modesto, tan solo la puerta frente al elevador señalaba el ingreso al piso en donde el pelinegro vivía<p>

_-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar…  
>-¿Qué tiene de humilde?<em>

Contemple aquel maravilloso ambiente circular. Una amplia sala de estar engalanada con alfombras blancas, dos amplios sofás de terciopelo blanco ubicados en el centro de la sala. Una preciosa lámpara de techo colgaba elegantemente dejando caer en espiral una serie de cristales transparentes que embellecían aquellos destellos de luz desprendidos de seis potentes focos centrales. Un enorme ventanal al fondo de la sala dejaba entrever el balcón y las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad y una bella mesa de cristal junto al mismo.  
>Había cinco puertas allí de color marfil y bordes plateados, varios cuadros en las paredes, algunas repisas y otras extravagancias de la gente adinerada.<br>_  
>-¡Vaya es increíble! –repetí azorada.<br>-Puede ser pero dudo mucho que se compare con la casa Hyuuga. –Sasuke sonrió cínicamente.  
>-¡Haz vuelto hermanito! –Exclamó una voz masculina –Y por lo que veo no has regresado solo.<br>_  
>Miré aquel sujeto aparecerse de sopetón en la sala. No podía creer lo que mis ojos vislumbraban. Su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro, era tan parecido a Sasuke que me resultaba escalofriante. Claro esta que se veía mucho más adulto y con un aura tan pacifica y mística que por un momento creí que lo conocía.<p>

_-Hola Itachi… -Exclamó Sasuke depositando sus cosas en un armario oculto tras una de las cinco puertas.  
>-Es un placer volver a verte señorita Hyuuga… -sentenció tomando mi mano derecha y besándola con dulzura.<br>-¡Oye! –Sasuke lo miró con enfado.  
>-¿Nos conocemos? –inquirí alagada, pero el chico solo se limito a sonreír.<br>-Veo que esta mal herida…  
>-Si me asaltaron y… bueno… no pudieron sacarme mucho…<br>-Eso es más extraño aún…  
>-¿Qué quiere decir?<br>-¿Pues alguien como usted sin nada? Es raro…_

Por un momento creí que me hablaba en código, pero lógicamente se refería a lo que por derecho me pertenecía como una Hyuuga.

_-Hinata se quedará con nosotros un tiempo. –Sasuke se desplomo exhausto sobre uno de los sofás.  
>-¡QUE! –En ningún momento le había dicho que viviría en su casa.<br>-Ya veo… pero eso supondrá un problema con tus demás… "deberes"  
>-¡Claro que no! –Sentenció rotundamente ante lo cual Itachi solo rió.<br>-Pues no es necesario que se preocupe, si es tan amable de pedirme un taxi me iré a casa.  
>-¿Y con que pagarás el taxi Hinata? –Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. –Además no es bueno que estés sola, al menos por un tiempo.<br>-¡YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO TU AYUDA NI TU LASTIMA!  
>-Parece que tiene carácter… -Itachi sonrió. –Creo que los modales de mi hermanito no han cambiado para variar… pero él tiene razón, será mejor que esta noche descanse aquí y si lo desea mañana mismo la llevaré a su casa.<br>-¡No te inmiscuyas en esto Itachi! –grito Sasuke.  
>-Ya oíste a la señorita no desea quedarse aquí contigo y la verdad no la culpo.<br>-¡Ya basta! –refunfuño el menor de los Uchihas. -¿Hinata quieres cenar algo?  
>-La verdad es que tengo hambre… -acariciando mi adolorido vientre.<br>-Están de suerte Mathilde dejo algo hecho en el refrigerador. –Afirmo Itachi con entusiasmo. -¿Y donde dormirá la señorita Hyuuga? –Mirando a su hermano tildarse mientras se fugaba rumbo a la cocina.  
>-Conmigo… -Profirió con rapidez entrando por otra de aquellas puertas.<br>-¡QUE! –dije exaltada mientras Itachi se limitó a reír cínicamente._

Permanecí dos días en casa de Sasuke. No pude por ningún motivo fugarme de aquella lujosa residencia; al principio me sentía una prisionera, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo podía notar con toda claridad la sensación de bienestar y protección que no sentía desde que había dejado la casa Hyuuga y a mi hermana Hanabi. De alguna manera era como estar en familia.  
>Dormía en el mismo cuarto que Sasuke, el cual era amplio y tan llamativo como el resto del piso. Claro esta que rehusé completamente dormir con él y termino por alojarse en un sofá en su cuarto con tal de que durmiese tranquila.<br>Después de aquella salvaje odisea en la facultad, Yuki se enteró irremediablemente de lo ocurrido, pero tremenda fue su sorpresa al saber donde había ido a parar tras el hecho. A pesar de sus refunfuños y miradas altaneras para con Sasuke, la muchacha, me trajo una muda de ropa y otros menesteres so pena de plagiarme esa misma semana; le parecía intolerante que yo viviese con ese ser despiadado y sin corazón del cual "supuestamente" había quedado prendada.  
>Me levante al alba. Mis tratamientos habían sido pospuestos por unos días lo cual me permitía sentirme con mayor energía y lucidez. El cuerpo no me pesaba y no me veía indispuesta por aquellas nauseas matutinas. Realmente se sentía como renacer.<br>Me vestí rápidamente mientras Sasuke aún dormía, profundamente, acurrucado en aquel incomodo sofá. Sus mantas habían caído al piso seguramente durante la noche. Sus suspiros y aquel suave ronroneo que producía al respirar me estaban volviendo completamente loca ¿Y si Yuki tenía razón? ¿Y si yo ya había caído presa de un sentimiento mucho más profundo por él? Quizás haber soñado con Naruto era la despedida que necesitaba mi corazón para abrirle las puertas a un nuevo sentimiento ¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad?  
>Yo amaba a Naruto o al menos aquel sentimiento aún persistía en mi corazón y por otra parte Sasuke era un hombre impredecible. No sabía que sentía él en realidad. Yuki tenía razón, se había comportado como un patán el ultimo mes, y me había dejado muy en claro que yo formaba parte de un subterfugio contra el aburrimiento. Una apuesta, eso era simplemente para él.<br>Levante las cobijas del suelo y lo cubrí con delicadeza. Podía un hombre poseer su belleza y sus encantos. Sin duda era un ser que crecía libre y sin restricciones ¿Por qué alguien así desearía tener algún tipo de relación con una mujer corriente y sin ningún talento?  
>Suspiré hondo, no tenía muchos deseos de pasar la mañana deliberando tonterías y por otro lado Yuki tenía razón, él me había lastimado mucho e inhumanamente. Recogí mis cosas con cuidado y destreza, en mi modesto bolso, y salí en silencio de su habitación.<p>

_-¡Buenos días! -sentenció una voz masculina a mis espaldas -¿Ya te vas?  
>-Itachi… -proferí algo asustada al verlo –Si, quiero regresar a mi casa; además ya han hecho mucho por mi estos últimos días y mi intención no es abusar de su hospitalidad.<br>-Ya veo… -dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo –al menos ven a desayunar.  
>-Preferiría irme antes de que Sasuke despierte.<br>-Después del sexo rara vez se despierta temprano, así que desayuna conmigo –El chico sonrió pícaramente.  
>-¡NO! ¡Nada pasó entre tu hermano y yo! –mi corazón se acelero por un momento queriéndose fugar de mi pecho y mis mejillas ardían acaloradas.<br>-¿Estas segura? –volviendo a reír.  
>-¡Por supuesto! Yo jamás estaría con él, de hecho ni siquiera se por que me ayuda. Jamás congeniamos en lo absoluto. –dije finalmente cabizbaja y evitando su atenta mirada<br>-Bueno ciertamente no lo parece… pero en fin olvida lo que dije ven a desayunar y deja que el tronco siga durmiendo.  
>-Pero…<br>-Recuerda que sin "esta tarjeta" –manipulando aquel objeto entre las manos –no puedes irte Hinata. No seas testaruda desayuna algo hice unas tostadas deliciosas._

Lo seguí resignada hasta la mesa de cristal situada frente al enorme ventanal. La vista de la ciudad era exquisita y sin dudarlo ver un tímido sol posarse en el este era una de las maravillas más colosales de la creación.  
>La mesa estaba discretamente arreglada; un bonito mantel de color marfil, un florero con rosas frescas, una preciosa vajilla de té, dulces, mermeladas, mantecas, quesos, jugo, toda una batahola de ingredientes preparados para ser consumidos yacían sobre aquella mesa.<br>_  
>-Sírvete lo que gustes.<br>-Gracias…  
>-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Hinata? –inquirió el chico mientras revolvía su taza de té.<br>-Supongo que sí.  
>-¿Por qué estas aquí?<br>-¡Por que tú hermano me trajo a la fuerza! –exclamé con desprecio, ante lo cual Itachi rió.  
>-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a ¿Por qué te fuiste de Konoha? Estas lejos de tú hogar, tu vida, tu familia, has dejado mucho atrás.<br>-Quería estudiar…  
>-Pues eso podrías haberlo hecho allí y sin embargo aquí estas, pasando toda clase de dificultades y penurias.<br>-Necesitaba cambiar el aire, me explico… necesitaba darle un vuelco a mi vida.  
>-¿Te sentías insatisfecha?<br>-Algo así… -Lo miré mientras devoraba una tostada. –No es que no estuviera conforme con toda mi vida en Konoha pero… necesitaba huir… dejar el pasado atrás.  
>-¿Y lo has logrado? –preguntó con suspicacia.<br>-Aún no… ¿y ustedes porque están aquí? Sasuke dijo que eran de Konoha.  
>-Si, así es… son pocos los Uchiha que aún viven en la villa, la mayoría hemos decidido explorar los continentes y aquí nos tienes.<br>-Son solo ustedes dos… es decir y sus padres… -tras haberlo preguntado me arrepentí pero ya no podía retirar lo dicho. Por lo que había podido observar en los últimos dos días no había fotos de los padres de Sasuke e Itachi y lo más notable era que tampoco había fotos de ellos cuando eran pequeños; eso me resultaba raro y misterioso.  
>-Mi madre murió cuando Sasuke era un niño y mi padre… -Itachi rió con algo de sarcasmo. –Mi padre jamás se intereso mucho por sus hijos. Siempre fue una persona controladora y eso fue algo que nunca pudo imponerme. Cuando mamá murió traje a Sasuke a vivir conmigo, fue toda una experiencia hacerme cargo de un niño con tan solo dieciocho años, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le arruinara la vida a mi hermano como lo hizo con mi madre. –El rostro de Itachi se tornó severo tras esta declaración.<br>-¿Entonces vivieron solos desde hace mucho?  
>-En realidad no pude tener la custodia completa de mi hermano puesto que mi padre tenía plena potestad sobre él, por tanto Sasuke permanecía en Konoha la mayor parte del tiempo y venía conmigo en vacaciones o durante las festividades, digamos que nos hacíamos compañía mutua, pero a él le gustaba mucho estar en Konoha.<br>-¿Quería estar con su padre?  
>-No, que va. Siempre lo respeto, incluso más de lo que el viejo se merece. Pero no era esa la circunstancia por la cual él permaneciera tanto tiempo allí.<br>-¿Y entonces? –realmente aquella historia me había atrapado ahora entendía algunas cosas más sobre estos dos extravagantes jóvenes de la alta sociedad.  
>-Pues… -depositando la taza de té sobre un pequeño platito – Sasuke tenía sus amigos allí y había una niña que le gustaba.<br>-¿En verdad? no parece la clase de hombre que se enamore. –tras mi afirmación el chico rió.  
>-No se puede amar a alguien cuando ya tienes a una persona en tu corazón.<br>-¿Y que paso?  
>-Ocurrió un accidente y por lo poco que supe la niña murió. Fue una conmoción muy grande para él. Después de eso las cosas ya no fueron las mismas; cuando cumplió doce años se vino a vivir conmigo.<br>-¿O sea que abandono todo al igual que tú?  
>-Bueno casi todo… aún guarda mucha relación con mi padre, más de lo que yo le aconsejaría, pero en fin es esa su decisión.<em>

En ese preciso momento el timbre comenzó a sonar y varios golpes en la puerta irrumpieron aquella amena conversación. Itachi se levanto con rapidez para observar por la mirilla de la puerta. El chico permaneció estático y pensativo unos segundos.  
><em><br>-¿No vas a abrir Itachi? –Inquirí tras verlo dudar frente al umbral de la puerta.  
>-Ven conmigo Hinata. –sujetando fuertemente mi brazo derecho.<br>-¿Qué ocurre? –contemplándolo azorada.  
>-Nada malo, solo espera en mi habitación por favor y no salgas de allí.<br>-¿Pero que ocurre Itachi? –pregunte asustada.  
>-Solo aguarda allí quieres –entregándome mi bolso y cerrando la puerta tras de si.<em>

El chico partió con rapidez dejándome bastante confusa. ¿Qué rayos estaría pasando ahora? Eche un rápido vistazo a la habitación; al igual que la de Sasuke ambas eran amplias y muy cómodas. Varias estanterías lucían algunas fotos que llamarón mi atención, pero antes de que pudiese echar una ojeada pude oír gritos provenientes de la sala. Me aproxime a la puerta y la entreabrí apenas para poder observar aquel alboroto.  
><em><br>-¿Acaso no pensabas abrirme Itachi?  
>-¿Por que no querría recibirte Karin? –Inquirió con tranquilidad. Para mi sorpresa aquella pelirroja malhumorada estaba en el departamento de Sasuke.<br>-Ya se que no me tienes mucha estima y déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?  
>-¿Por qué no lo buscas con tu GPS? De seguro le has puesto un rastreador ¿no es así?<br>-¡Que gracioso eres! –haciéndole burla. –Sasuke ha estado huidizo últimamente y necesito hablar con él quiero que terminemos de hacer los planes para la boda.  
>-¡Boda! –tras aquel alarido me tape la boca con ambas manos ¿Acaso me habría expuesto?<em>

Continuará...


	5. Un futuro distinto parte III

_-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hay una mujer aquí? –Inquirió la chica sobresaltada. Mientras caminaba con enfadado hacía mi posición._

_-¿Acaso no puedo traer una mujer a mi casa Karin o debo pedirte permiso a ti y a mi padre? –Itachi se interpuso entre la muchacha y su trayectoria mientras yo me escondía tras la puerta de su habitación._

_-Por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca ¡Sasuke, Sasuke donde estas! –gritaba altaneramente._

_-¿Se puede saber por que gritas tan temprano? –Inquirió la agreste voz del pelinegro mientras salía de su habitación abrochándose la chaqueta._

_-¿Por qué me rehúyes? Habíamos quedado en que planearíamos la boda y eso fue hace una semana. –Replico la chica enfadada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza._

_-Eso es algo que pueden hacer tu y tú padre… -replico enfadado apartándola de su lado._

Sasuke se aproximo a Itachi y hablo algo con él en voz baja. Luego miro hacia la habitación del pelinegro donde me encontraba, oculta tras la puerta de la misma.

Pude contemplar sus ojos negros mirarme con insistencia tras verme descubierta espiando tontamente. Cerré la puerta despacito para no levantar sospecha.

Respiré hondo; no había dudas Sasuke se casaría con esa mujer ¿pero por que no me lo había dicho? ¿Y peor que era lo que hacía exactamente yo allí? Estaba claro que Sasuke y yo no habíamos congeniado desde el principio ¿entonces por que me dolía el pecho? ¿Acaso sería por los golpes recibidos tras el atraco?

Comencé a recorrer la habitación de Itachi; aún me encontraba algo meditabunda por todo lo acaecido cuando una de aquellas fotos que descansaba sobre las repisas llamó poderosamente mi atención. La tomé entre mis manos mirándola fijamente y con suma atención. Busque desesperadamente otras fotos allí y no me tomo mucho tiempo hallarlas ¿Qué era esto que mis ojos contemplaban? Solo podía ser una broma, otra estúpida broma.

Abrace las fotos con fuerza mientras sentía como de mis ojos se escabullían algunas lagrimillas, las cuales, no tenía el coraje de limpiar.

Me sentía estafada, engañada ¿Cómo podía ser aquello verdad? Mentiras y más mentiras. Tomé mi bolso con rudeza del suelo y en contra de las recomendaciones de Itachi salí de la habitación con las fotos en mano.

_-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí Sasuke? –Refunfuño la pelirroja al verme aparecer en el centro de la habitación._

_-Ya te he dicho que en mi casa soy libre de traer a la mujer que me plazca. –Acotó Itachi._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –inquirió el pelinegro al verme bañada en lagrimas._

_-Tú lo conocías ¿verdad? Siempre lo supiste… -proferí a media voz._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-¿Sasuke que hace ella aquí? Y no me vengas con que es una invitada tuya Itachi. –Bufó la pelirroja. –El grupo Folk se enterará de este desplante Sasuke Uchiha. –Tras pronunciar estas palabras Karin salió enfadada de la sala._

_-¡Me voy de aquí! –grite poniendo en acción mi amenaza._

_-¡Un momento! –Dijo Sasuke sujetando mi brazo -¿Por qué te vas? Creí que permanecerías unos días más aquí yo… quisiera que te quedarás._

_-Le estas pidiendo que se quede a la mujer equivocada Sasuke; yo no seré quien se case contigo._

_-¡Pero puedo explicarlo! –sentenció._

_-¿Y también me explicarás esto? –bufe entre sollozos. Extendí con furia las fotos para que las viera con claridad. –¡TU CONOCÍAS A NARUTO Y JAMÁS ME DIJISTE NADA!_

Aquellas indudables evidencias, que ahora yacían en sus manos, habían causado tanta conmoción en él como en mí. Naruto y él habían tenido un potente lazo desde pequeños de lo contrario las fotos no revelarían aquella relación. Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto posaban sonrientes en aquella fotografía; en otra estaban solo los dos y la ultima fue sacada durante el casamiento de Sakura hacia tan solo un par de meses.

_-¿Qué pretendes que te diga? –El chico cambio radicalmente su semblante._

_-¿Quiero que dejes de mentirme? –Proclamé eufórica._

_-Si, lo conozco… -Sentenció altaneramente._

_-¿Y me lo dices así tan tranquilo?_

_-De hecho somos amigos. –replicó._

_-¡PORQUE NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO! –grite._

_-Será mejor que junte algunas cosas de mi habitación. –Itachi intentó escabullirse de aquella zona de guerra pero…_

_-¡Espera Itachi! –Sasuke lo miró fríamente y el mayor de los Uchihas entendió rápidamente la indirecta._

_-Iré por las llaves del coche… -desapareciendo de la sala._

_-Itachi te llevará a tú casa. –Tras estas palabras Sasuke se giró despectivamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo corrí apresuradamente pero cerró la puerta frente a mis narices y con desprecio._

_-Abre Sasuke… -golpeteando la puerta._

_-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! –profirió de mala manera._

_-Déjame entrar… quiero que me expliques_

_-¿Qué te explique que? No hay nada que explicar…_

_-¡Sasuke!_

_-Será mejor que lo dejes solo Hinata –replicó Itachi –Yo te llevaré a tu casa._

_-Pero…_

_-Cuando se pone así no hay quien lo aguante… -EL pelinegro sonrió con ofuscación._

Miré la habitación de Sasuke por última vez; estaba dolida por que me ocultara aquella verdad. No concebía el hecho de que al verme sufrir por Naruto no hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo más y no solo regodearse de un amor no correspondido.

_¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO COBARDE! ¡Me oíste COBARDE! –sentencié pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte._

Itachi me llevo de regreso a casa. Ambos estuvimos silenciosos la mayor parte del camino. No podía entender a Sasuke por mucho que me esforzara. Era como intentar traspasar un muro de concreto inútilmente, dándome horrendos golpes en la cabeza y en el corazón.

_-Llegamos… -Itachi detuvo el coche, yo tomé mis cosas dispuesta a bajarme sin más pero el chico sujeto mi brazo. –Aguarda un momento Hinata…_

_-¿Vas a defenderlo Itachi? –Inquirí enojada._

_-No… no justifico sus acciones y tampoco entiendo su manera irresoluta de actuar pero…_

_-¿Pero que?_

_-Eres una persona muy importante para él Hinata_

_-Pues no se nota… lo único que hace es herirme y maltratarme._

_-Pero tú tampoco se lo haces fácil._

_-¿Ahora la culpa es mía? –Mirándolo con enfado._

_-No, no es tu culpa… -Itachi se quedó pensativo mientras miraba el horizonte a través del vidrio del coche._

_-Gracias por traerme a mi casa… -bajándome_

_-Solo te diré una cosa –asomándose a la portezuela de su auto. -¿Qué harías tú si la persona a quien más amas se muere de amor por alguien más? ¿Qué harías Hinata si esa persona a quien quieres con toda el alma sufre por un amor imposible?_

_-Al menos intentaría que fuese feliz… -exclamé apartando la mirada._

_-¿Y como lograrías eso Hinata?_

_-No haciéndola sufrir en vano…_

_-¿Estas segura de que lograrías algo así por ese ser? Nadie puede darte la felicidad que tu misma no hallas en tu interior Hinata… -Itachi cerro la puerta del coche con rapidez dejándome una severa incógnita._

_-¡Espera Itachi! ¿Estas diciéndome que Sasuke me ama? –el chico solo sonrió encendió el vehículo y se marchó._

Pasaron tres semanas más después de aquella interrogante. Durante ese periodo de tiempo no había vuelto a hablar con Sasuke. Él no llamaba y yo apenas había ido a la facultad; el doctor Noriko había retomado con más ahincó el tratamiento de quimioterapia con la segura esperanza de que el tumor cerebral disminuyera su tamaño.

A pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos nos dábamos cuenta de que por mucha voluntad que él pusiera yo no ponía de mi parte para cooperar en aquel tratamiento. En esas tres semanas el cabello se me había caído completamente y eso no ayudaba para nada en mi golpeada autoestima.

Finalmente no pude ocultarle la verdad a Yuki. Cuando mi larga cabellera abandonó mi piel no me quedo más remedio que contarle la cruel realidad. Al principio sintió enfado, y no la culpo, pero finalmente ambas comprendimos que nuestros enojos no tenían cabida en aquella severa enfermedad.

Hanabi había ido a visitarme la última semana; yo aún me hallaba bien pero mi cuerpo lentamente se veía entumecido y fuertemente adolorido.

Yuki y ella eran mi única compañía. Mi padre, muy a mi pesar, apenas si había llamado para saber sobre mi salud o se informaba por medio de Hanabi, según él, su trabajo era sumamente importante como para dejarlo desatendido.

_-Aquí tienes tú té Hinata. –Dijo Hanabi depositando la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina._

_-Sigo creyendo que deberías estar en cama… -Refunfuño Yuki._

_-Ya estaré en cama cuando no me quede otra opción –bebiendo un sorbo de mi té._

_-Hinata el doctor Noriko hablo conmigo esta mañana mientras estabas en tu tratamiento…_

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Pues aparentemente el tumor ha reducido un poco su tamaño pero te ve a ti muy desmejorada de ánimo hermana…_

_-Es lo que le digo yo… -Acotó Yuki –Y va más allá de toda la quimioterapia amiga._

_-Estaré bien chicas…_

_-¿Es por ese chico verdad? –Yuki frunció el seño mientras yo casi escupía mi té._

_-¿Qué chico? –Hanabi nos miró atentamente._

_-Nadie…_

_-¡Ja! Si nadie nos trajera de ese modo._

_-¿Acaso aún piensas en Naruto? –Hanabi abrió los ojos como dos platos mientras se sentaba junto a mí a la mesa._

_-Naruto… -Tras repetir su nombre las palabras de Itachi resonaban con fuerza en mi cabeza._

_-Hinata… Naruto… él… -mi hermana agacho la cabeza y mi corazón latió con fuerza._

_-¿Qué le ocurrió a Naruto, Hanabi?_

_-Nada… no le ocurrió nada… pero creo que lo mejor sería que sigas tú vida Hinata…_

_-Si lo sé… y de hecho ya no pienso tanto en él…_

_-¿Entonces a que chico se referían?_

_-A un sujeto completamente despiadado y sin corazón. –Bufó Yuki mientras bebía su té..._

_-Sasuke no es alguien malo Yuki…_

_-¿Sasuke, que Sasuke? –Hanabi me miró confusa._

_-Un chico de Konoha que de alguna manera reencontré aquí._

_-¿Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke? –inquirió Hanabi._

_-El mismo que viste y calza… -Yuki refunfuño tras la respuesta._

_-¡No lo puedo creer! –Hanabi hecho a reír con fuerzas. Yuki y yo la miramos desconcertadas._

_-¿Por qué lo dices así?_

_-Hay hermana eres de lo más distraída. –Hanabi hecho a reír otra vez pero a carcajadas._

_-¿Conoces a Sasuke? -¿Acaso me había perdido de algo?_

_-Claro que lo conozco… bueno tampoco que haya tenido trato con él pero…_

_-¡PERO QUE! –gritamos a coro._

_-Hermana Sasuke Uchiha es… -En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia._

_-¿Quién será? –Yuki se levantó de la silla y se aproximo a la puerta._

_-¿Qué decías de Sasuke, Hanabi?_

_-¡ahh! Si… decía que… -Hanabi intentaba concentrarse en la respuesta pero era evidente que lo que ocurría en la puerta capto su atención y la mía._

_-¿Vive aquí Hyuuga Hinata? –preguntó un joven hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, cabellos castaños, tez blanca, de buen porte y atractivo._

_-Si… ¿Y usted es? –Inquirió Yuki._

_-Mi nombre es Lextre Rupper. –Respondió con acento extraño._

_-Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga… -aproximándome al sujeto._

_-¿Me permite pasar señorita?_

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_-El señor Anthony Folk, dueño del group Folk Company, me ha pedido que venga charlar con usted Señorita Hyuuga. Sepa que para mi es un enorme placer conocer a la heredera Hyuuga._

_-Pues ¿y a que debo su presencia en mi hogar? –pregunte confusa._

_-He venido… -sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta –A traerle este sobre señorita. –entregándome un sobre blanco de amplias dimensiones._

_-¿Qué es esto? –Abriendo aquella carta._

_-Eso es el recibo de entrada de una de las mejores clínicas en la ciudad__Howaitomedō-machi (Ciudad prado blanco); el país de la nieve sin duda es menos encantador que éste país, pero sus avances científicos y tecnológicos son extraordinarios. Allí, están poniendo en práctica métodos para curar el cáncer que son sumamente avanzados y esperanzadores._

_El grupo Folk tiene grandes inversiones puestas en esas terapias y por ello harán esta dispensación especial con usted señorita._

_-¿Y porque el grupo Folk se toma todas estas molestias por mi? –Mirando el recibo y las fichas de ingreso a las clínicas._

_-La señorita Karin Folk, hija y heredera de la corporación, contraerá muy pronto matrimonio con el joven Sasuke Uchiha. Su padre, el señor Anthony, me ha pedido expresamente que le haga llegar esta humilde invitación con la promesa de que usted será tratada allí sin cargo alguno y con muchas más posibilidades de sanarse de lo que usted podría acceder aquí._

_Déjeme aclararle que esta maravillosa oportunidad no podría tenerla_ _usted por sus propios medios y posee un increíble potencial para curar su cáncer señorita._

_-No entiendo… ¿ustedes me ofrecen esta posibilidad a cambio de que? –contemplándolo consternada._

_-A cambio… -el sujeto endureció el semblante –de que usted se aleje del señor Uchiha Sasuke… -profirió sonriendo entre dientes._

_-¡Yo no tengo nada con Sasuke Uchiha! –negando con la cabeza._

_-Entonces acepte este milagro señorita Hyuuga. Dentro del sobre tiene dos boletos de avión y el lugar de estadía dentro de la misma clínica. _

_-¡Déjame ver Hinata! –Hanabi me saco aquel sobre de las manos. -¡Vaya esto es increíble! –formulo con asombro._

_-La estadía esta completamente paga y asegurada. No le faltará absolutamente nada; todos sus gastos estarán cubiertos, pero esto solamente se le dará si acepta alejarse del joven Uchiha. Tendrá para ello que firmar éste contrato. –entregándome aquella documentación._

_-¿Un contrato? –no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos ¿realmente estaba viviendo aquella situación? El mismo dejaba en claro que yo debía apartarme de su lado si es que deseaba acceder aquel dichoso tratamiento._

_-Puede usted ojearlo detenidamente e incluso consultarlo con su médico, pero sin duda él le dará el visto bueno. Todo queda en usted señorita… -EL sujeto hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejándonos completamente pasmadas._

_-¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE HINATA! –grito Hanabi, es la oportunidad para sanarte hermana._

_-Pero a que precio… –Profirió Yuki al verme melancólica._

Pasaron dos días después de aquella visita. Tras haber consultado la propuesta con el doctor Noriko, éste me sugirió que las posibilidades que tendría allí jamás se compararían con las que tenía actualmente si me quedaba; aún recuerdo su cara descolocada. Muy pocas eran las personas que tenían la "suerte" de ser tratados en aquella clínica; aun personas adineradas no habían conseguido un cupo en aquel lugar. Sin dudas su rotundo consejo era que vaya, que acepte aquella fantástica invitación.

Hanabi averiguó con los socios de papá la posibilidad de que yo fuera a Howaitomedō-machi de algún otro modo, pero por las pesquisas de mi hermana eran ínfimas las posibilidades por no decir imposibles.

Yuki me alentaba a que aceptara pero yo sentía que me estaba vendiendo al mejor postor; además no quería perderle, creo que esa era la razón más intolerante "perderlo".

Había permanecido en cama tras haber regresado de la consulta médica. No tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de levantarme. Yacía acurrucada en mi cama reformulándome una y otra vez la situación. Mi corazón latía compungidamente aletargando la tristeza y el aura de soledad.

_-¿Qué harás hermana? –Inquirió Hanabi desde la puerta dela habitación._

_-No lo sé… -conteste abrazada a la almohada._

_-Sabes que esta oportunidad no se te presentará jamás… -sentándose en el borde de la cama._

_-Si, lo se… _

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Es que no se que hacer Hanabi…_

_-¿Lo quieres? –La miré –sabes a que me refiero ¿amas a Sasuke Uchiha?_

_-Yo… -dude por un momento, cerré mis ojos como si quisiera buscar la respuesta en mi interior –siento algo muy especial por él Hanabi…_

_-¿Y eso es amor? –reformulo tras mi evasiva._

_-Si…_

_-Hinata, yo deseo por sobre todo que seas feliz, pero… es tú salud la que esta en juego._

_-Pero si él se casa lo perderé para siempre…_

_-Hinata si tú mueres también le perderás… -Hanabi me acarició la cabeza mientras lloraba amargamente. –Nunca creí hermana que verías a alguien más que a tú Naruto…_

_-¡Hanabi! –la abrase con fuerza._

_-Hay algo que quiero decirte Hinata… algo que papá debió contarte hace tiempo… -apartando la mirada._

_-¿Qué cosa Hanabi?_

_-Hinata… hay una posibilidad de que tu enfermedad derive de un severo accidente que sufriste de niña._

_-Un accidente… ¿Qué accidente? –Si yo no recordaba mal no había sufrido accidente alguno de pequeña._

_-Hinata… cuando mamá murió… tú y ella iban en el coche. _

_-¿De que hablas Hanabi? -¿Por qué yo no recordaba aquello?_

_-Hinata… -Hanabi agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos por un momento -Cuando tenías diez años, mamá y tú, viajaban en su coche. Supuestamente irían a buscarnos a mí al jardín y a papá al trabajo. Esa semana habías estado engripada y no habías asistido a la escuela. Mamá a pesar de todo no te dejaba sola ni un instante. De camino al trabajo de papá, un coche embistió el auto en el que venían por el lado del conductor; mamá murió instantáneamente pero tú Hinata… tú…_

_-¿¡YO QUE! –grite desesperada._

_-Estuviste en coma durante dos meses. Papá y yo estábamos muy preocupados, pero cuando finalmente despertaste no recordabas nada hermana. _

_-¿De que hablas? ¿Recordar? Si yo… -me torné pensativa. En ese momento me di cuenta de que en realidad yo no recordaba mi infancia; lo había atribuido como algo que se pierde al madurar pero evidentemente había algo más turbio en juego._

_-¡ENTONCES! –me llevé la mano a la cabeza, ésta me dolía._

_-No quisimos decirte nada para no asustarte. Es por ello que papá nos hacía un chequeo semestral, para corroborar que tú estuvieras sana y que al hacerlo conmigo no desconfiarás de absolutamente nada. Prefirió que no recordaras el accidente ni la muerte de mamá._

_-Pero él no tiene derecho… me ha robado mi vida… -llorisquee._

_-De hecho fue lo mejor. El médico le aseveró que la perdida de memoria podía ser temporal o perdurar toda la vida. No debíamos forzarte a recordar. Es por ello que él te dejo ir tiempo atrás Hinata._

_-¿Él? –Inquirí tras salir de mis cavilaciones._

_-Sasuke Uchiha…_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto? –pregunte espantada._

_-Hermana, ese niño y tú… recuerdo como se trataban. Lo conociste en el parque de Konoha cinco años antes de tu accidente. Se hicieron muy amigos, ambos se encontraban en el parque cuando la niñera nos llevaba a jugar. Yo creo que él te admiraba. Tenía un afecto por ti que, ahora que lo pienso, debe de haber sido amor, el amor más puro y maravilloso que un niño puede sentir. Tú eras su ángel Hinata._

_-Sasuke… -esboce intentando recordar._

_-Para ti era tu demonio… o algo así le llamabas –Hanabi rió. –Cuando sufriste tu accidente las cosas cambiaron, ya no lo reconociste hermana. Varios meses después mientras estábamos en el parque unos niños comenzaron a molestarnos. Recuerdo que corriste espantada; fue allí donde apareció Naruto en tú vida, él te salvo de esos críos y desde entonces no ha habido para ti nadie más que él._

_-¿Tú también sabías que Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos? –pregunte_

_-Si… de hecho Sasuke se mostro muy decepcionado tras notar tú olvido para con él y tú acercamiento y devoción por Naruto. Tiempo después, él se marcho de Konoha, pero lo he visto incluso en el casamiento de Sakura hermana._

_-¡En el casamiento de Sakura! ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? –Hanabi sonrió._

_-Será por que solo podías mantener tu vista y mente fijas en un solo objetivo. –Hanabi echo a reír nuevamente. –Pero jamás pensé que se encontrarían otra vez aquí, parece cosa del destino._

_-Entonces… no puedo dejarlo ir… -Me paré como si me hubiese iluminado un rayo._

_-¿De que hablas? ¿A dónde vas? –Inquirió tras verme salir apresurada de la cama._

Ahora entendía todo, sus insinuaciones, sus actitudes pero porque no me había dicho nada ¿Por qué?

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí a su apartamento; una vez en la entrada llamé al portero eléctrico varias veces hasta que por fin me atendió una voz masculina, era Itachi. Creo que fue extremadamente grande su sorpresa al verme allí, apostada en la puerta de entrada del edificio, pero me dejó entrar.

Subí con rapidez y me amotiné en su puerta golpeando con insistencia hasta que el muchacho me abrió. Mi conmoción fue mucho más severa cuando me di cuenta el traje de gala del pelinegro y un moño a medio hacer en su cuello.

_-Hola Hinata… -Dijo Itachi con la puerta abierta de par en par y mirándome desconcertado._

_-Itachi… -murmuré en voz baja mientras lo observaba estático junto a la puerta._

_-Pasa… -el chico cambio su semblante de asombro a tristeza. Ingrese al departamento, todo parecía desolado y silencioso._

_-¿Dónde esta, Itachi?_

_-Casándose Hinata… -voltee a mirarlo con estupor. _

_-Casan… -no podía terminar aquella frase. Mi pobre pañuelo en la cabeza parecía haberse agitado por la sacudida propinada en mi cuerpo tras recibir aquella información. -¿Tú lo sabías Itachi? –Inquirí entre lágrimas -¿Sabías que yo y él nos conocíamos?_

_-Claro que sí… -respondió con rapidez. Itachi cerró la puerta y se sentó en un sofá apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas mientras me contemplaba directamente a los ojos. –¿Quien crees que lo acompañaba al parque a jugar?_

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le recriminé._

_-Porque tras tú accidente no debíamos forzarte a recordar; esa fue la premisa de tu padre y tus médicos… cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo habías olvidado dejó todo Hinata, él huyó al igual que tú hace un tiempo… -Itachi sonrió. Me senté a su lado confusa y descolocada._

_-¿Tú lo amas Hinata? _

_-Si, lo amo Itachi… -bajando la cabeza y derramando algunas lagrimas_

Sentía que el corazón volvía a desquebrajarse en mi pecho, la garganta se me anudaba y las fuerzas me abandonaban ¿Lo había perdido para siempre?

_-Toma… -entregándome una tarjeta magnética._

_-¿Qué es? –Inquirí algo abstraída._

_-Tienes algo de tiempo mientras anudo este moño en mi garganta… -Itachi sonrió –puedes despedirte. Esta en el estacionamiento. –Lo miré con júbilo y tome la tarjeta con prisa y alegría._

_-Gracias… -dije parada en el umbral de la puerta._

_-Apresúrate quieres… -guiñándome el ojo._

Salí del departamento y me subí al ascensor. Pase la tarjeta magnética por la ranura y el elevador hecho a andar. Mi corazón latía ansioso mientras me aseguraba que sin duda lo haría desistir de semejante locura.

Las puertas se abrieron ante mí, aquel espacio era amplio pero bien iluminado; caminé un buen rato hasta que lo vi apoyado sobre la capota del auto.

Mi corazón se fugo de mi pecho y cayó redondo a sus pies. Se veía hermoso, con una frescura y un porte celestial que no era digno de un demonio, si era así como solía llamarle. Me acerque lentamente a su lado; ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia pues permanecía cabizbajo y pensativo. Trastabille torpemente al arrastrar mis pies lo que le hizo reaccionar súbitamente.

_-Era hora Itachi… -refunfuño pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que no era su hermano. –Hinata… -me miró por un instante pero luego desvió su mirada -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vine a verte… Itachi me dijo que te casabas. –aproximándome a él._

_-Así es… -contesto aún sin mirarme._

_-¿Por qué te casas?_

_-Creo que mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia porque no te largas. –Contesto con desprecio._

_-Sasuke…_

_-¿No se por que rayos Itachi se demora tanto? –mirando el reloj de su muñeca. -¿Él te dio su tarjeta verdad? –Inquirió con severidad y mirándome con desprecio._

_-Si… -conteste pausadamente mientras él me rebasaba dispuesto a marcharse de allí._

_-Porque no se mete en sus asuntos… -refunfuño caminando hacia el elevador donde lo seguí._

_-Sasuke no te cases… -le suplique lo que hizo que se detuviera en el acto como tocado por un rayo. Él me miró con el seño fruncido._

_-¿Por qué no debería casarme? _

_-Porque te amo… -proferí tras una pausa._

_-¡Ja! Hinata por favor… somos dos personas adultas. No me vengas con esas chiquilinadas._

_-¿Crees que mis sentimientos son una chiquilinada?_

_-Si lo son… -volviendo a refunfuñar. -¿Qué paso te dio el amor de golpe o que? –llevándose la mano izquierda a su barbilla. –Si mal no recuerdo eras tú la eterna enamorada de Naruto ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en ese esquema fantasioso que te has inventado? –Me dolía su desprecio pero entendía su actitud._

_-Hable con mi hermana Hanabi…_

_-Bien por ti… si me dispensas debo prepararme para mi boda. –dijo con sarcasmo dispuesto a marcharse._

_-Ella me conto la verdad. Me dijo lo del accidente y también me hablo de la relación que teníamos de pequeños. ¡Lo siento Sasuke! –llorisquee tratando de contenerme. Alce la mirada y para mi sorpresa estaba parado junto a mi._

_-Eso forma parte del pasado Hinata…_

_-¿De que hablas? –pregunte sorprendida._

_-Yo mismo comprobé que no se puede vivir de un recuerdo del pasado. Cuando te fuiste de aquí llorando entendí que era inútil que te demostrara mi sentir, que intentase retomar algo trunco que jamás prospero._

_-Pero Sasuke, en ese momento yo no sabía la verdad –exclame desesperadamente._

_-¿Y a caso cambia algo que lo sepas? Es obvio que tu vida gira y girará en torno a Naruto y yo no pienso seguir compitiendo con eso. –Me miró fríamente y se dirigió rumbo al elevador._

_-¡Espera! –corriendo a su lado. -¡ENTRE NARUTO Y YO NUNCA PASARÁ NADA! _

_-Si jamás lo has intentado Hinata, jamás te esfuerzas por lo que quieres. –Mirando el pañuelo en mi cabeza. _

_-Eso no es verdad… -proferí agitadamente. –Estoy aquí… ¿Acaso esto no es parte de mi esfuerzo? –Volvió a apartar su mirada. -¡Mírame Sasuke! Estoy enferma… y tienes razón cuando dices que me he dado por vencida quizás después de todo la cobarde he sido yo… -recordando las palabras que le grite antes de marcharme la última vez. –pero…_

_-¿Pero que Hinata? –Dijo con frialdad._

_-El grupo Folk me ha dado la posibilidad de tratarme en una clínica en otro país… es algo que puede darme más posibilidades de vivir._

_-Pues me alegro por ti… -replicó apartando su mirada._

_-La condición para dármela es que debo renunciar a ti…_

_-¡Eso es una estupidez! No puedes renunciar a algo que no te pertenece –refunfuño._

_-Tú no… pero el amor que siento por ti si… es a eso a lo que debo renunciar Sasuke…_

_-Haz lo que te plazca. –Ingresando al elevador y presionando un botón en el interior._

_-¿La amas? –Inquirí mientras las puertas se cerraban. Las sostuve con fuerza para evitar aquel cierre. _

_-¿Por qué crees que me caso? –Exclamó sin mirarme._

_-Ya veo… -soltando las puertas del elevador._

Me introduje rápidamente en el ascensor ante su mirada atónita y confusa. Me arroje a sus brazos y lo besé. Mi corazón termino por derretirse tras aquel acto de perdición mientras sentía como mi alma se despedía de aquella suave inocencia nacida en la más tierna infancia y revivida agónicamente durante mi estadía en esa ciudad.

_-Adiós Sasuke… te amo… -Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia atrás. –Por si no nos volvemos a ver. –guiñándole el ojo._

Salí del elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente. Pude ver su rostro de sorpresa y su acción retardada que frustro su segura salida de aquel elevador.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi y guardaré toda la vida su imagen de sorpresa tras haberle hurtado aquel magnifico beso. Confieso que fue una picardía por mi parte, pero también fue un acto desesperado para no olvidar su calor, su aroma, sus labios, su sabor… eso me llevaría conmigo hasta la otra vida guardándolo para siempre en mi corazón.

Utilice la tarjeta de Itachi para salir de aquel estacionamiento. Tomé un taxi en la entrada y me fui a casa.

Hanabi me observó aturdida mientras recogía mis cosas y las apilaba desordenadamente en el interior de mis valijas. Yuki me ayudo a recoger lo que quedaba en mi apartamento y fue a ella quien le pedí que me hiciera el último favor de llevar el contrato a la compañía Folk.

Hanabi decidió ser mi acompañante el tiempo que durase mi tratamiento, si es que salía con vida de allí. Todo aquello sería otro rotundo cambio en mi existencia, tal y como alguna vez lo fue dejar Konoha. Hoy abandonaba esta ciudad a la que había llamado momentáneamente hogar.

_-Te extrañare mucho amiga. –Dijo Yuki abrazándome con fuerza mientras el megáfono tintineaba y anunciaba el siguiente vuelo._

_-Nunca te olvidaré Yuki…_

_-Ni yo a ti Hinata; ojala hubiésemos tenido tiempo de organizarte una despedida formal entre todos en el trabajo._

_-Salúdalos de mi parte Yuki y diles que les agradezco haber pasado con ellos momentos tan felices…_

_-¡Vamos Hinata! El avión ya sale… -grito Hanabi._

_-Adiós… -Le dije bañada en lágrimas._

_-No digas adiós… solo di hasta pronto Hinata…_

_-Hasta pronto amiga… -Le besé la frente y me marche dispuesta asumir nuevos y grandes retos._

He decidido no escribir en este diario mi estadía en la clínica; creo que sería algo morboso por mi parte. Solo te puedo decir a ti, que seguramente estas leyendo estas páginas, que si este diario a llegado a tus manos es por que yo lo he querido así, por que como negar algo que fue parte importante de mi vida y la persona que por segunda vez robo mi corazón.

No se en que condiciones estarás cuando leas esto o si te interesará develar en estas paginas mi verdad hacia ti, pero estoy segura de que si haz llegado hasta esta instancia es por que al menos habrás leído, aunque sea en parte, mi historia.

Solo quiero agregar esta última partecita de una carta enviada por Yuki dos meses después de mi partida:

_No me atrevía a decírtelo querida Hinata, pero creo que internamente era una forma de protegerte y de vengarme de aquel despiadado tirano. Cuando te despediste de mí en el aeropuerto, y mientras te veía partir en aquel avión, él corrió hacia ti. En su rostro solo había dolor y aflicción. Yo supongo que sabría que no volvería a verte por que su desesperación creció con tanta fuerza que quiso detener aquella aeronave a como diera lugar, claro esta que lo terminaron sacando con tres guardias de seguridad._

_Como me pediste no le he dado ni tu correo ni tu dirección, aún que es bien sabido que no habrá forma de que lo dejen entrar a esa ciudad en particular, yo no estoy del todo segura de que no lo intente, pero el señor Lextre me aseguró que las instalaciones son secretas y limitadas solo para el personal y sus pacientes._

_Ojala querida amiga que al menos estés progresando en ese lugar, tengo confianza en que Dios no dejará marchar a una persona de corazón tan puro como el tuyo Hinata, pues sin ninguna duda estoy segura de que tiene para ti reservada una gran dicha y felicidad._

_Te quiere, tu mejor amiga Yuki._

Si bien jamás creí que él volviese a mí, me alegra no haberlo visto, pues se me habría desmigajado el corazón y el pobre lleva maltrecho desde aquella vez en que oí tus labios pronunciar que la amabas.

Confieso también que en parte lo volví a unir, allí, en un lugar remoto y alejado de mi hogar; en aquel lugar que me dio una nueva familia, nuevos amigos y un nuevo amor.

Bien es hora de dejarte. Solo quiero decirte una vez más que fuiste y siempre serás un ser muy especial; desde el fondo de mi corazón y mi deslucida alma te deseo toda la felicidad y dicha que te mereces Naruto, y si "ella" no se da cuenta de esa realidad, entonces no la esperes más, busca por la vida y hallarás a una mujer especial, esa contraparte que te quita el aliento y te sumerge en las más desorbitantes posibilidades del Universo, esa persona a la que puedas llamar _**mi verdadero amor…**_

_**Quien siempre te amo, Hinata Hyuuga.**_

_-No puedo creerlo… -esbozó el muchacho con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. –Jamás creí que Hinata fuese esta mujer tan fuerte y maravillosa._

_-Supongo que uno subestima a las personas más de lo que cree… -aseveró otra voz masculina._

_-Sasuke… -El pelirrubio lo miró con melancolía._

_-Hinata quería que lo tuvieras… esa es su historia… nuestra historia… -Levantándose rápidamente del sofá donde llevaba más de dos horas. –Debo irme tengo otra cosa que hacer antes de tomar el avión._

_-Gracias por haber venido Sasuke… -Naruto bajo su cabeza con algo de vergüenza. Después de haber leído aquella desgarradora historia entendía que no podía seguir sumido en esa intensa depresión._

_-Debes limpiar este chiquero Teme… -Profirió el pelinegro con desagrado._

_-Antes debo asearme y afeitarme. –Tocándose la barba que hacía tanto tiempo había dejado crecer alborotada y desprolijamente._

_-Dime una cosa Naruto ¿Por qué le hiciste creer a Hinata que no la fuiste a ver? –Sasuke se paró en el pórtico de entrada y lo miro con curiosidad._

_-Pues… cuando se desmayo y la llevé a la enfermería "sentí" que mi presencia la había perturbado más que haberla ayudado a recuperarse._

_-Comprendo…_

_-Además si te hubieses enterado que la bese me habrías desollado vivo. –Rió el chico con ínfulas._

_-Eres un caso perdido Naruto… pero seguramente así hubiese sido. _

Sasuke sonrió y se despidió de su amigo marchándose rápidamente para hacer una última parada antes de su viaje al cementerio de Konoha.

**Fue una gran mujer, amada y respetada por todos. Descansa en paz.**

El chico se acuclillo frente a la lapida con parsimonia. Suspiró profundamente y deposito un lirio blanco sobre la misma, arrancando algunas hierbas engendradas tras la última tormenta.

_-Quizás mi vida no habría dado todo este vuelco si no hubieses dado tu vida. Estoy eternamente agradecida por ello ¡Te amo! –Repitió el pelinegro en voz alta. –Y por mi parte yo le doy las gracias por haberla unido a mi lado y con esta flor ¡cumplo mi promesa!_

El joven hizo una rápida reverencia y se marcho de aquel frío y solitario lugar. En el cielo el cielo brillo con intensidad tras aquellas profundas y conmovedoras palabras.


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

Sasuke recogía su bolso del taxi con bastante pereza. Haber pasado dos días completos lejos de su hogar lo sumió en el más completo agotamiento.

El chico se había mudado a una zona más residencial de la ciudad cascada. No podía seguir viviendo con su hermano. La vida de casado sin duda requería sus sacrificios y duros cambios; pues para él, Itachi era como un padre incluso más que el suyo verdadero, y había sido todo un reto convivir con otra persona. Pero aquel desafío era uno que, sin duda, jamás en toda su vida hubiese querido eludir.

Llego al pórtico, puso la llave en la cerradura y entro. De pronto una ágil figura femenina se le abalanzó colgándose de su cuello y besándolo en los labios apasionadamente.

_-¡Rayos tendré que irme más seguido! –Sentenció con felicidad mientras la abrazaba. -¿Cómo sabías que era yo?_

_-Intuición supongo –contesto la joven._

_¿Cómo esta mi pequeña? –inquirió acariciándole el abultado vientre._

_-¿Debo ponerme celosa Sasuke? –Refunfuño la pelinegra._

_-¡Claro que no! Sabes que las amo a las dos Hinata._

_-Yo también te amo… -volviéndolo a besar_

_-No… te… -al chico le costo volver en si de aquel extasiante recibimiento propinado por su joven esposa tras su corta ausencia. –Ahh… amo tus besos… -profirió embelezadamente intentando reaccionar._

_-Bueno pero si te causa ese efecto tendré que dártelo en resumidas cuotas. –Hinata se acomodó su semi larga melena, la cual, se había propuesto recuperar al igual que en antaño._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra! –rió él. –Te decía… antes de la sobredosis ¿El médico no te había dicho que hicieras reposo? –Inquirió ofuscado aún sosteniéndola entre sus brazos._

_-¡Y lo hice! Esta pequeñita y yo –acariciándose el vientre -Guardamos reposo durante dos días. Yuki nos hizo compañía._

_-¡Ohh! ¿Y como esta mi archienemiga? –Sasuke sonrió. _

_-Pues según Sora, ya te ha perdonado, aunque que si no hubieses cancelado toda tu boda con Karin ella misma te hubiese asesinado._

_-¡Pero eso fue hace cuatro años! –bufo cerrando la puerta de calle y alzando a su esposa en brazos hasta llevarla a su habitación y depositarla con suavidad en la cama donde también se recostó. –Ese casamiento hubiese sido un error, pero le doy las gracias a Karin por haber permitido que tu tratamiento siguiera en ese lugar._

_-Yo creo que le di lastima –echando a reír._

_-Lo malo fue que no me dejaran verte por casi dos años… -apoyando su cabeza en la barbilla de Hinata quien le acarició el rostro con ternura._

_-Bueno… no quería que me vieras sin cabello –La chica volvió a reír. _

_-Hinata te vi sin cabello… -exclamó el pelinegro._

_-¡Eso no es verdad! –bufo la joven._

_-Claro que sí, cuando fuiste a verme a mi apartamento…_

_-Tenía un pañuelo Sasuke, un pañuelo ¿Comprendes? _

_-¿Y no es lo mismo?_

_-¡Claro que no! –sentencio indignada. – ¿Pudiste llevar mis mensajes y encomiendas? _

_-Si deje mi promesa en la tumba de tu madre y le llevé tu diario al Teme_

_-¿No puedo creer que le pidieras a mi madre que me ayude?_

_-Estaba desesperado no sabía que más hacer. Por cierto… -Mirándola a los ojos. – ¿Tú y Naruto se besaron? _

_-¿COMO LO SABES, ES DECIR? –la chica se tornó pensativa. – ¿No vas a ponerte celoso de un sueño verdad?_

_-¡No que va! –ocultando aquella insatisfacción._

_-Te amo mi ángel… -Acariciando el rostro pálido del pelinegro._

_-Y yo te amo a ti, mi demonio de ojos perlados. _

Ambos se besaron tierna y apasionadamente, mientras afuera, algunos tímidos rayos de sol alborotaban con su colorido el firmamento.

Fin


End file.
